Inuyasha Interviews
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: I subject the cast of Inuyasha to the worst punishment known to man...interviews! And best of all the readers get to pick the questions. Read, review, and read again
1. Inuyasha

**Author's Note**: I've finally done it. I'm supporting the poor Inuyasha cast to the worst of any humiliation! Interviews! We'll be interrogating Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. Probably in that order. But I need help with questions! This first interview was done with questions a few of my friends gave me. In the next chapters however the readers get to send them! You can leave questions for any of the above characters in reviews and/or emails at any time before the character's interview is actually posted. O.O Please help or I will be forced to use my friends repetitive and horrifying inquiries again!

* * *

Welcome everyone! To the Inuyasha Interviews. With today's guest...Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: ::looks around:: What the hell?

Morgan: ::Appears out of no where:: Over here!

Inuyasha: ::sniffs at the air:: What are you!? How did I get here!? 

Morgan: I'm a human. What else would I be?

Inuyasha: Humans can't appear out of nowhere

Morgan: Well I can. Today is your lucky day Inu-chan! I get to interview you!

Inuyasha: .....interview?

Morgan: I get to ask you questions and you get to answer them!

Inuyasha: ::glares:: Why should I?

Morgan: You don't have a choice. If you don't I'll trap you here along with a horde of 15 year old otaku girls with rope, press on fingernails, and lip gloss.

Inuyasha: ......

Morgan: Exactly! So let's get started shall we? This first letter is from my friend Robin! The all time number one question we wanna know_....Kikyou or Kagome_.

Inuyasha: .....What am I suppose to do?

Morgan: Answer the question!

Inuyasha: Geez, that's hard. What if Kikyou reads this?

Morgan: Well I don't think Kikyou can read English and wait....if you're worried about Kikyou does that mean you choose Kagome

Inuyasha: I can't say. It's a really tough decision.

Morgan: Come one! Of course you can. Come on Inu-chan!

Inuyasha: I ain't answering that question!

Morgan: ::sighs:: Fine. Be a baby. But it'll come up again. The next question is from Cam. _How old are you?_

Inuyasha: 16. That was easy.

Morgan: And the years stuck to the sacred tree don't count huh?

Inuyasha: Of course not. I was asleep.

Morgan: Uh-huh ::glances away:: dirty old man

Inuyasha: What!?

Morgan: Nothing! This next one is from Kimy. Oh my. This is a long one. _Do you like Kagome? Do you like Kagome or Kikyo? Do you like Sango as a friend? Do you love Kagome? Do you think that you will beat Naraku? Do you want to marry Kagome? Do you want to marry Kikyo? Do you want to live with Kagome? Do you want to beat your brother? Do you want to be human? Do you want to be all demon?_

Inuyasha: I have to answer all those?

Morgan: If you didn't already. Lets start with this one. Do you like Sango as a friend?

Inuyasha: Yea, she's my friend I guess.

Morgan: Do you think you'll beat Naraku?

Inuyasha: Oh course I will! Ain't no way Naraku can beat me.

Morgan: But what if Kagome or Miroku beats him?

Inuyasha: ::snorts:: Like that'll happen.

Morgan: And what's that suppose to mean? Don't you have any faith in your girl friend?

Inuyasha: No! It's not like that.

Morgan: Sure it's not! Just wait till I tell her. You're gonna be in so much trouble.

Inuyasha: No don't! Wait a second.....girlfriend!?

Morgan: Okay moving on! This is from Alice. _Do you love Kagome?_

Inuyasha: I'm not answering that one either.

Morgan: Come oooon

Inuyasha: No!

Morgan: Do you at least like her?

Inuyasha: ...I suppose I like her

Morgan: Kagome or Fried rice?

Inuyasha: Kagome

Morgan: Kagome or Ramen

Inuyasha: Kagome

Morgan: Kagome or The Most beautiful woman in the world

Inuyasha: Kagome

Morgan: ::glances around the grins evilly:: Kagome or a bl-

Inuyasha: KAGOME!!!

Morgan: Okay! Okay! Next question is from Robin again. _Would you marry Kagome?_

Inuyasha: Geez, what's with all the Kagome questions?

Morgan: Told you there would be more.

Inuyasha: I don't know...I hadn't given it much thought.

Morgan: Stubborn.

Inuyasha: ::glares::

Morgan: This question is from my mini me Morgan Jr. - _If you could change one thing about Kagome what would it be?_

Inuyasha: ::grins:: it's about time someone asked me this! Well first of all she could stop flirting with Kouga. 

Morgan: She doesn't flirt with him!

Inuyasha: She does too! And she could change her clothes, they're two short. And she snores. And I she could stop 'sitting' me. And-

Morgan: Alright alright! She said ONE thing! This question is also from Mini me. _Do you still want to become a demon even after all the darkness you've seen the jewel create?_

Inuyasha: I suppose I haven't really thought about it too much. I don't think I will

Morgan: Aw. Inuyasha is maturing.

Inuyasha: What's that suppose to mean!?

Morgan: Oh nothing. This is from My friend's friend Sarah. _How many episodes are there?_

Inuyasha: Wha?

Morgan: Don't worry Inu-chan. As of recently there are 161 or 162 episodes. The series is suppose to be ending in Japan this September though. Okay! And this is from Kerrie. _Can I marry you?_

Inuyasha: .......Wha!?

Morgan: It's not me asking! It's her!

Inuyasha: I don't even know her!!

Morgan: I guess that's a no Ker.

Inuyasha: Wait a second! If I don't know these people...how do they know about me!?

Morgan: Oh yea. As to that....you're a T.V. show.

Inuyasha: T....V... You mean the weird black box in Kagome's house

Morgan: Yep! And you're being watched on it by millions and millions of obsessive people. Congrats!

Inuyasha: ::looks dazed::

Morgan: Inu-cha? Inu-chan!? ::pokes him and gets no response:: Well Inuyasha's out of commission folks! Join us next time when we kidnap and force Kagome to answer questions! Bye!


	2. Kagome

Hello! And welcome back to the Inuyasha Interviews where today's victim....I ah...I mean guest! Where today's guest will be.....Kagome!

Kagome: ::wanders onto the stage looking rather lost::: Ah. Where am I!?

Morgan: ::appears as before:: You're on Inuyasha Interviews.

Kagome: Inuyasha Interviews? You're interviewing....Inuyasha?

Morgan: Well we were but then we broke his fragile little mine with the truth so now it's your turn.

Kagome: .......

Morgan: I mean to be interviewed! Not have your mind broken. Heh ::cheesy smile::

Kagome: Um...alright.

Morgan: Great! Then let's get to the questions. This first one is from Mikazuki. _Would you heal Sesshomaru's arm if it was possible? Why do you hate him anyway?_

Kagome: I just answer that?

Morgan: Yep

Kagome: Um...well I don't really hate Sesshomaru. It's just that he wants to kill Inuyasha! Besides he is a bit of a jerk.

Morgan: That's true. But you have to admit he's been going soft recently since finding Rin and all. And he isn't interested in stealing the Tetsusaiga anymore.

Kagome: He isn't!?

Morgan: Nope. Doesn't want it at all. But don't tell anyone I told you. Top secret you know. So what about his arm?

Kagome: If I could heal it I probably would. But only if he promised not to kill Inuyasha. I couldn't very well help someone who wanted to hurt Inuyasha.

Morgan: And why's that?

Kagome: ::blushes and glares:: It's not because I like him if that's what you think! I mean he's arrogant, and he's loud, and he's

Morgan: Okay! Never mind I asked! This question is from Jessica. _Would you ever dye your hair blonde?_

Kagome: ::blinks:: I...never thought about it. It would make me look less like Kikyou I suppose but I don't think I would.

Morgan: But if-

Inuyasha: ::rushes in:: Kagome! Come on we have to get out of here. She's a witch!

Kagome: Inu...yasha?

Morgan: I am not a witch! I'm just a regular 15 year old girl! ::Snaps her fingers and Harry Potter (The 5th book) falls on his head:: Now be quiet! I thought you were at the nurse's office

Inuyasha: ::falls over as the book hits him then jumps up again:: Ah hah! So you did send me to the dungeon! ::looks at Kagome:: She put me in a place with a bit silver pot I was forced to sit on!

Kagome: ....you mean a bed pan?

Inuyasha: Prepare to die witch! ::lunges at Morgan::

Kagome: Sit boy!

Morgan: ::at the same time:: Security!

Inuyasha: ::hits the ground creating a smoking Inuyasha stamped hole then run over by 2 big burly guys both named Tank::

Morgan: Now then. Sit there if you must be here at all and be quiet. It's Kagome's turn now. Okay Kagome this one's from Keena Kon. _If Kouga asked to marry you what would you say? If Inu asked to marry you what would you say? And what would you do if you got pregnant by Kouga and not Inu?_

Kagome: Ah..... ::blushes::

Inuyasha: ::jumps up:: There is no way she'd marry that flea ridden canine Kouga!

Morgan: Sit down! This is Kagome's question. Don't make me call security again.

Inuyasha: ::grumbles::

Morgan: Kagome?

Kagome: Well...I suppose Kouga's already asking me to marry him since he keeps calling me his woman. He's really nice and everything and I'm really flattered.

Inuyasha: Feh. I bet you are.

Kagome: ::glares at him:: What's that suppose to mean!?

Inuyasha: Don't play innocent! You're always flirting with him! You're all 'Oh Kouga. You're so strong and brave'. Makes me sick!

Kagome: I do not do that! I just don't want to see you two fighting.

Inuyasha: Ah hah! You do like him! I knew it.

Kagome: As a matter of fact I was just going to say that I don't think I'd marry Kouga. He's not really my type. I don't even really think he's in love with me. So I don't think I'd get pregnant by him if we weren't in love and married.

Morgan: What about Inuyasha?

Kagome & Inuyasha: ::both blush::

Kagome: ::huffs and crosses her arms:: Like Inuyasha would ever be that nice. He'd cut out his tongue before asking me to marry him.

Inuyasha: I would not!

Morgan: So you would ask her?

Inuyasha: I...ah...

Morgan: Awe! How cute! And what would you say Kagome?

Kagome: ::pokes her fingers together:: I suppose I'd might say yes ::blushing::

Inuyasha: What do you mean might! You had better say yes! What's wrong with me!? 

Kagome: You want a list!?

Morgan: Okay! Next question! This is from Star Light1021. _Kagome if you had to choose right now which Era would you live in? Your present Era with your family and friends, or the Fuedal Era with Inuyasha and all the others? And explain why._

Kagome: That's a tough one. I guess I'd choose the Feudal Era. I still have to find the jewel shards since I broke them and it's my responsibility. And we still have to find Naraku I couldn't go home yet.

Morgan: ::grins:: And that's the only reason

Kagome: ::blushes and glares::

Morgan: Say no more. ::whispers:: We'll keep this between us girls

Inuyasha: What's going on! Keep what!?

Morgan: Ack! Forgot about his hearing.

Kagome: I do that too. Its real annoying sometimes.

Inuyasha: Say that to my face why don't ya!!

Morgan: Okay moving along! This question is from Culebra. _What do you think you and Inuyasha's children would look like?_

Inuyasha: ::choked:: Children!?

Kagome: ::smiles brightly:: Oh! I hope they'd have ears like Inuyasha but black hair! And brown eyes like me if it's a girl!

Inuyasha: Hold on a second! Who said anything about children!?

Morgan: Well if you're going to marry her you're going to have to have children. Didn't anyone ever teach you the facts of life Inuyasha? Because I have some diagrams if they didn't an I-

Inuyasha: I never said I was marrying her!

Kagome: ::glares:: Oh yes, I forgot. You're going to go and kill yourself along with Kikyou!

Inuyasha: Gah-

Kagome: Maybe I should rethink my answer on the Kouga question. He does pay me a lot more attention then Inuyasha and he's not the bad looking either.

Inuyasha: ::jumps up again:: HA! I knew you liked him!!

Kagome: At least he doesn't want me dead!

Inuyasha: No! He wants me dead you nut bar!

Kagome: What!? I can't believe you called me a nut bar! You're the one chasing after a dead woman! There are laws against that you know!

Inuyasha: WHA!?

Morgan: Well I don't think we're going to be getting anything more out of either of these two. Thanks for the questions guys! Tune in next time when we'll be interviewing Miroku! Send in those questions for him. I know you girls out there want to! Bye!


	3. Miroku

And now ladies get out your pepper spray because today's guest is the numba one playa (bear with me here please, I've been watching BET) Miroku!

Miroku: ::walks onto the stage glancing around with a frown:: Hmm. So this is what they were talking about.

Morgan: ::appears out of thin air again:: Ello ello!

Miroku: ::clears his throat:: Hello indeed. And might I say it's an honor to meet such a vision of loveliness. I was wonder if you'd be so kind as to-

Morgan: ::stun guns him:: Don't even think about it. How about if we save all that until after the interview, okay?

Miroku: ::rubs his arm eyeing the gun curiously:: What manner of spiritual power works that device?

Morgan: Ah...Duracell I think. Anyway let's get to the questions! ::snaps and her bag of letters appears:: Okay. The first question is from Keena Kon. _Have you ever-noticed Sango's anger when you ask a girl 'the question' and what would you do if a pretty girl ever said yes?_

Miroku: Well naturally I noticed that she tends to get a bit upset. Both she and Kagome seem to take offence but I am, after all, simply performing my duty.

Morgan: Your duty?

Miroku: ::sighs dramatically:: It is my burden that the task is left to me to produce a son to carry on my name.

Morgan: And what if a girl actually said yes ::mutters:: however far we're stretching reality

Miroku: I've never considered that. Of course it might be a bit difficult what with my hunt for Naraku but I'm sure if she could be well taken care of by her village I would not be averse to ::breaks of at the sound of a shrill angry yell and sweat drops:: ...There isn't anyway that...Sango could be here is it?

Morgan: ::smiles brightly:: Darn! It was suppose to be a surprise. She's today's guest star!

Sango: ::storms out from a back room, raising her Hirakotsu and brings it down on Miroku's head:: Hentai!

Miroku: Ah! Sango! I was only-

Sango: Oh I know what you were doing! You lecher!

Morgan: Ahem ::folds her hands when both turn to look at her:: There are more questions. This one is from Past Obsession. _What would you do if you were locked in a closet with Kagome?_

Miroku: ::grins:: Well of course I would-

Sango: ::clears her throat loudly, glowering::

Miroku: I mean nothing! Nothing at all ::sweat drop again::

Morgan: And yet...I somehow doubt that. This one's from Megan. _If you had to choose between the cutest woman in the world and Sango who would you choose?_ Oh, and also _And will you marry my 20 year old sister? She loves you. P.S. I need her out of my life_

Miroku: Ah! But what a decision to make. Not hard of course because who could be more lovely then my dear Sango

Sango: ::blushes:: Hoshi-sama.....

Miroku: ::grins brightly again:: And as to your sister I'd be happy to decide if you'd be so kind as to send a picture preferably with no-

Sango: ::smacks him over the head with the Hirakotsu and gives him a dry look:: Lecher...

Morgan: Just don't learn

Miroku: ::smiles and rubs his head:: It was worth a shot

Morgan: Mmm. Well this next question comes to us from Hououza. _Do you really believe you will get Sango to like you groping her butt and asking other women to bear your children?_

Sango: I can't wait to hear this one. ::giving Miroku a death look out of the corner of her eye::

Miroku: ::clears his throat:: Well it's important to let a woman know your intention. And my main purpose is simply to fulfill my duty and produce and heir

Morgan: ::gives a flat look:: So you've said

Miroku: My purpose in groping Sango is purely to be straightforward and honest. For her benefit of course.

Sango: IT'S WHAT!?

Miroku: Perhaps we should move on!

Morgan: Oh no, no. Let's linger.

Sango: My benefit!?!?

Miroku: Now Sango. Let's not get upset over a simple question

Sango: Oh I'm not getting upset over a question. I'm upset over the answer. ::smacks him over the head:: don't blame me for your perverted ways.

Miroku: ::rubbing his head:: Yes ma'am

Morgan: ::beaming:: Well that was fun. On to the next question! This is from Tobias. _What non-perverted thoughts do you have about Sango?_

Miroku: Oh my...

Sango: Pardon me...

Miroku: Well I...would not like her to get hurt

Sango: ::eye twitches:: That's it?

Miroku: Does having a very firm interest in her hind features count as perverted?

Morgan: Yes

Miroku: Then that's about it

Sango: ::grip tightens around Hirakotsu::

Morgan: Let's hold of on the beatings please. It's hard to interview a guest who has severe head trama. This question is from PatrioticPuppy. _Why do you always grope a woman's butt? Is that the ONLY perverted thing you can come up with? Stroking their butt while asking them to bear your children? THAT'S ALL!? Or is there more?_

Miroku: Well that's all that can be done in public after all. If we were alone however I could-

Morgan: You can hit him this time

Sango: ::brings that Hirakotsu down on his head::

Miroku: ::sighs:: I was only being honest

Sango: There's a such thing as too much honesty!

Morgan: Moving right along. This is from Sango1on1. _If there were a line of women, with 'your kind of butts' and Sango, Who would you choose?_

Miroku: Well naturally I'd have to test out all the others first to be sure the wisest decision was made.

Sango: WHAT!?

Miroku: ::hurries on:: But in the end Sango is the only one for me!

Sango: ::blushes but crosses her arms stubbornly:: Keep your hands to yourself Hoshi.

Morgan: This question is from Shorty. _You know that wind tunnel in your right hand? Why don't u just have Inuyasha cut your right hand off, and then Kagome can heal it...and then you would live! Cuz if you died, we would all miss our favorite lecher monk!_

Miroku: ::scratches his head:: I've never considered that. Of course there is no guarantee that Kagome could heal it. Not to mention just how far rooted the wind tunnel is. The stub left after the removal of my arm might just as well be a tunnel also.

Morgan: ::nods:: That's logical I suppose

Miroku: And also I don't think I want to give Inuyasha permission to hack of any of my limbs. Particularly not with the Tetsusaiga.

Morgan: Somehow...I don't blame you. Alrighty. This is a question from Tranador. _Why don't you ask Sango to marry you instead of just groping her?_

Miroku: That's a thought. ::jumps forward and takes Sango's hands in his own:: Sango, would you marry me?

Sango: ::blushes again:: Hoshi-sama.....ack! ::smacks him suddenly:: HENTAI!

Morgan: ::sighs as Miroku rubs his cheek and sits again:: You groped her didn't you

Miroku: ::laughs sheepishly:: I suppose I just can't help it

Morgan: ::shakes her head:: Yes well, this question is from Culebra. _If you had to choose one and only one woman to spend the rest of your life with who it be? And if it's Sango how would you win her over?_

Miroku: Why of course Sango.

Morgan: Of course. And how would you win her?

Miroku: Well first I'd get her alone. Then we'd need lots of room. And of course-

Sango: ::growls::

Morgan: ::turns the stun gun on high and holds is out to her:: Try this.

Sango: ::takes the stun gun and pokes Miroku with it::

Miroku: ::yelps then topples over glassy eyed::

Sango: I killed him!

Morgan: ::smiles sweetly:: Naw. He's fine. He's just lost total control of motor skills and body function. Anyway, that's it for our interview obviously! Come back next time when we interview Sango!

Sango: Me!?

Morgan: Yep. You. Don't forget. Send in those questions guys! Bye!


	4. Sango

And we're back again! With today's guest, Sango!

Sango: ::already sitting in a chair, looking around curiously:: Where'd she go

Morgan: ::appears out of no where yet again:: Here!

Sango: Why did you disappear just before the guest announcement?

Morgan: Hush! I don't know what you're talking about....let's go right to the questions shall we!

Sango: Um, alright

Morgan: Okay, this first question is from Tobias. _How do you feel about Miroku and how much fun was it to hit him with the stun gun?_

Sango: ::blushes:: Feelings? He's a pervert and a lecher! Why in the world would I have feelings for me.

Morgan: Well it just seems to me you get a bit more then righteously upset when Miroku asks a woman to bear his children. Oh and remember that one time when the girl actually wanted to bear his child? What about that?

Sango: ::glares silently::

Morgan: ::sweat drops:: Right then. Never mind! And did you enjoy hitting him with the stun gun.

Sango: ::glances to where Miroku was still laying on the ground:: It was...fun, but....,you're sure he's not dead. He still hasn't moved yet.

Morgan: Naw he's fine. This question is from Mikazuki. _Have you ever had some "unclean" thoughts about a certain lecherous monk?_

Sango: NO!

Morgan: Come on. You can tell us. He'll never find out.

Sango: Well maybe.....

Morgan: ::waves for the cameras to zoom in:: come on

Sango: ::eyes widen then glares stubbornly:: NO!

Morgan: Darn! Fine fine. This next question is from Sango1on1. _Who do you think are hotter? Inuyasha or Miroku or...Neither? Would you rather marry Miroku or get back Kohaku? Have you ever considered doing something perverted to Miroku to see how he liked it!_

Sango: All those?

Morgan: Yep. Start with this one. Who do you think is hotter, Inuyasha, Miroku, or neither?

Sango: I think they're both stubborn idiots.

Morgan: Well come on. If you had to choose between Inuyasha and Miroku.

Sango: Well I'm sure Kagome would be upset if I chose Inuyasha so I'd have to pick Miroku.

Morgan: So you're in love with Inuyasha but hiding it for Kagome's sake?

Sango: What!!?! NO!!!

Morgan: Then you love Miroku. Got it. Okay next part of the question.

Sango: ::looking stunned over how she got tricked into that one::

Morgan: Would you rather marry Miroku or get back Kohaku?

Sango: Getting back my little brother is the most important thing right now.

Morgan: And I'm try to get rid of mine. Families.... Anyhoo, have you ever considered doing something perverted to Miroku to see how he liked it?

Sango: ::gives a dry look:: That lecherous monk probably would like it if I did.

Morgan: Somehow I can't find it in me to argue with that. Okay, this next question is from LazyPunk1. _Would you ever consider having Miroku's children?_

Sango: What's with all the questions about Miroku!

Morgan: Inuyasha asked the same thing. The fans want to see pairings! We crave pairings. And you and Miroku are our second favorite. So go on. Would you bear his children.

Sango: I might considerate it if maybe he'd ask me right instead of groping me.

Morgan: I think he does that because he's afraid of real commitment. He loves you though. Anyway moving o-

Sango: HE WHAT!?

Morgan: Didn't you know? It's so cute

Sango: ......

Morgan: Anyway, this question is from Steff. _If you were lesbian would you choose Ramen or Kagome?_

Sango: What's lesbian?

Morgan: ....ah....we'll talk about it some other time.

Sango: Well Ramen are those instant noodles Inuyasha enjoys correct? I suppose Kagome should be more important then noodles.

Morgan: Alrighty. This question is from Golden-Eyed-Child. _Will you ever tell Miroku that you love him?_

Sango: I never said I loved him!!

Morgan: You implied it

Sango: I have not!

Morgan: Well let's "pretend" you did love him. Would you ever tell him?

Sango: Maybe if he'd stop grabbing other women's butts and asking them to bear his children. How can I actually stand loving a man who does that?

Morgan: ::grins:: How can you?

Sango: ! I meant could!

Morgan: Sure you did. This next question is from Keena Kon. _What would you do if you actually fulfilled Miroku's 'duty' and had his child and if he asked you to marry him what would you say?_

Sango: Perhaps I'd say yes if he asked me to marry him.

Morgan: Without grabbing your butt you mean.

Sango: Yes. And if we were married I suppose I wouldn't have a problem with having his children.

Morgan: Wouldn't that be cute. A bunch of little Mirokus.

Sango: ......oh my

Morgan: Indeed. This question is from Hououza. _If Miroku was freed from his curse would you marry him?_

Sango: If he asked me correctly I might.

Morgan: Okay, this question is from PatrioticPuppy. _If you drank a love potion that would make you fall in love with the first guy you saw, would you want to see Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kouga, or Naraku?_

Sango: I'd kill myself before letting it be Naraku! Kouga is a bit obsessive has a bit too much mordacity so not him either. Sesshomaru...well he is handsome but I don't think I'd want to risk being in love with him, he isn't the most amicable of people. Shippou is much too young.

Morgan: So it's down to Inuyasha or Miroku.

Sango: Well, again, I wouldn't want to upset Kagome by making myself fall in love with Inuyasha.

Morgan: So you choose Miroku?

Sango: I suppose that would be the only choice.

Morgan: Aw! She'd want to love Miroku.

Sango: Only because he's the only safe choice!!

Morgan: So sweet.

Sango: Are you listening to me at all?

Morgan: I listen to what you don't say!

Sango: .........

Miroku: ::finally starts to move::

Sango: He's waking up!

Miroku: ::sit up and blinks then looks and Sango and goes over to her:: Sango! I had the strangest dream. You were asked questions and you said you loved me.

Sango: AH! He heard!

Morgan: Imagine that....

Miroku: Sango. Would you bear my child?

Sango: ::blushes:: I...ah...um...well ::stutters for a while::

Miroku: ::manages to hold out for a while then gropes her::

Sango: Ah! Hentai! ::cracks him over the head but smiles slightly::

Morgan: Well. So much for that. Come back next time when we're interviewing....Sesshomaru! ::hears girlish screams of delight from the audience:: Exactly! Get those questions in. Bye!


	5. Sesshomaru Part1

And now it's time! Time for the guy you've all ((apparently)) been waiting for. ((Which I think proves that most of my readers are girls o.o Kudos!)) Today's guest is Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: ::lifts an eyebrow and turns snatching Morgan out of the air before she even appeared:: Who are you girl

Morgan: Ack! This isn't cool. You're not suppose to be able to do that!

Sesshomaru: Why can you appear out of air and yet you smell like a human?

Morgan: ....I have really bad karma? ::snaps and she disappears then reappears in her chair:: Yay! Alrighty. It's time for your interview.

Sesshomaru: What is this interview?

Morgan: You'll find out with our first question! ::makes her magical bag of letters appear:: This first one is from Golden-Eyed-Girl. _What is the fuzzy thing, a tail or a boa? Second.. Will you marry me?_

Sesshomaru: Who is this girl?

Morgan: Ah...I guess she's a fan.

Sesshomaru: Fan?

Morgan: ::beams:: It means she likes you. Answer the question Sesshomaru-sama. Iquiring minds wish to know! What is the fluffy thing?

Sesshomaru: It marks my status as a demon lord

Morgan: Ah. Like a sash. Cute! She also wants to know if you'll marry her.

Sesshomaru: No.

Morgan: ....that's a bit mean

Sesshomaru: She is a human wench isn't she.

Morgan: Ah....I'm guessing

Sesshomaru: I do not fraternize with humans.

Morgan: ::smiles brightly:: You're fraternizing with me!

Sesshomaru: I'm waiting for you to release me from this place before I kill you

Morgan: Well you'll have to answer more questions first! This next on is from Bramblerose4. W_hy do you hate Inuyasha so much, is it because he's half human and able to use the Tetsusaiga? If he was all demon would you treat him like a true brother?_

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha is a hanyou. Enough said.

Morgan: Come on. There's gotta be more to it then that.

Sesshomaru: He is weak. How allowed himself to fall in love with a human woman then was imprisoned by her for 50 years. His tainted blood makes him worthless.

Morgan: And if he wasn't a half demon

Sesshomaru: That is not the case

Morgan: Let's pretend it is.

Sesshomaru: Why bother creating circumstances that will never come around

Morgan: ......hard head

Sesshomaru: ::puts a claw to her throat:: What did you call me?

Morgan: Never mind! This question is from Meka. _Do you like Rin? If she were old enough, would you ask her to marry you?_

Sesshomaru: No

Morgan: Well it can't be the human thing since you let her follow you so why not?

Sesshomaru: She is amusing so I enjoy her well enough for that however she is to young and always will be.

Morgan: Awe! You see her as a daughter don't you.

Sesshomaru: ::glares::

Morgan: We're gonna have to have a talk about hiding your emotions

Sesshomaru: I don't have emotions.

Morgan: Well you displayed annoyance a while ago.

Sesshomaru: Annoyance is a state of mind not a feeling

Morgan: You run with that. And I'll ask another question! This is from Gem Gamgee. _Do you love Rin? If Rin were old enough would ask her to marry you? How can you stand that THING called Jaken? Doesn't his voice make you want to strangle him?_

Sesshomaru: I just answered those.

Morgan: You didn't answer this. How can you stand that thing called Jaken?

Sesshomaru: He is annoying but he has his uses. And as long as he obeys my orders I keep him.

Morgan: But...but...his voice!

Sesshomaru: My orders include him keeping quiet often

Morgan: Not often enough. Anyhoo. This question is from Artemis347. _Would you marry me if you weren't an anime character and does you love Kagome? If you hate humans so much why did you save Rin and how do you stand Jaken? And who was your mother and what is your last name?_

Sesshomaru: I have to answer those?

Morgan: If you didn't already. Would you marry her?

Sesshomaru: This is another human girl isn't it?

Morgan: Ah. I'm pretty sure.

Sesshomaru: I do not take human brides.

Morgan: You know you're not getting any younger

Sesshomaru: .......

Morgan: How about, do you love Kagome?

Sesshomaru: Kagome is the reincarnation of that Kikyou woman. She is Inuyasha's wench.

Morgan: Must you use the term wench?

Sesshomaru: It is what she is. Why would I care for one who consorts with my brother?

Morgan: What about your mom?

Sesshomaru: ::glares:: I don't discuss her

Morgan: Well do you have a last name then?

Sesshomaru: My last name is mearly a statement of who my father was.

Morgan: Oh so...Sesshomaru son of Inutaishou?

Sesshomaru: correct.

Morgan: Okay so...if you hate humans why did you save Rin?

Sesshomaru: I did not save her. I was testing my sword on her.

Morgan: Hiding your emotions again Sesshomaru-kun!

Sesshomaru: That's sama

Morgan: ::blinks:: That's what I said. Kun. Moving along this question is from Sephiroth12285. _If Inuyasha was a full demon instead of being a half demon would at least not hate him as much as you do now? If you could pick any female character in the Inuyasha series to be your "girlfriend" or wife. Please explain. (Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, Kagura, etc.) If you lived in the modern era would you do there?_

Sesshomaru: ::eyes narrow:: What is this...Inuyasha series?

Morgan: Oh right. Well you see...there are lots of people watching everything going on in your world and it's a show called Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru: Why is it named after my half breed brother?

Morgan: Because...it's mostly about him

Sesshomaru: Why?

Morgan: .....Sesshomaru-kun...are you jealous!?

Sesshomaru: .....no....

Morgan: O-kay. So who would you choose?

Sesshomaru: None of them

Morgan: Well why not!? You're being very picky you know. We're like parading women infront of you!

Sesshomaru: I don't have anytime to have a type of courtship with a female.

Morgan: Geez. What are you a priest?

Sesshomaru: Pardon?

Morgan: Never mind. So what would you be if you lived in the modern era.

Sesshomaru: Modern era?

Morgan: ::slaps a hand to her forhead:: Nevermind. You'd probably be a secret agent...who kills people with one bullet and leave a rose.

Sesshomaru:.....

Morgan: I've been watching to many spy movies! ::beams:: Next question! This is from Mimi&Momo-chan. _If Rin grew up and you had the choice of marrying her, or marrying Kagura, who would you choose? And, if you had the chance to help free Kagura from Naraku would you do it?_

Sesshomaru: Neither.

Morgan: You gotta this time! Ha!

Sesshomaru: ::glares:: Kagura then.

Morgan: Cuz Rin is your daughter! Kawaii! And would you free Kagura from Naraku?

Sesshomaru: If she cannot free herself then she belongs in servitude.

Morgan: cold. Okay, this is from Rain-chan: Darkened Dream. _Sesshoumaru-dono, what would you say if you knew that there were more then a thousand fangirls out there, that your everyday life was broadcasted as a TV show, and that not everyone was in Anime?_

Sesshomaru: Fangirls. More of these humans who like me?

Morgan: Yep!

Sesshomaru: That is an annoyance.

Morgan: ::sighs:: Some people are just never happy. Okay this is from Sesshomaru4eva203. _What is that fluffy thing on your shoulder? Do you have feelings for Rin? Will you marry me? Why do you keep that stupid moron (jaken) around, if all he does is annoy you! If you wanna get rid of him...can I kill him?_

Sesshomaru: I have answered these already.

Morgan: You didn't answer the marriage perposal from this person! And she also wants to kill Jaken for you. Isn't that love?

Sesshomaru: No. I still have use for Jaken. For now

Morgan: And marrying her?

Sesshomaru: ::glares:: I'm not marrying these humans who like me

Morgan: ::sigh:: They're not gonna be happy with you. Okay this is from little anime fan. _Why do you carry Rin around?_

Sesshomaru: The girl has no where else to go.

Morgan: And you care?

Sesshomaru: Some what.

Morgan: You softy! - Kay, this next question is from Lightning Streak. _What do you eat?_

Sesshomaru: Eat?

Morgan: Yea! Remember you told Rin you don't eat human food.

Sesshomaru: Of course I eat human food. I simply told her that to get her to leave me alone

Morgan: She was only trying to help!

Sesshomaru: Lord Sesshomaru does not need help.

Morgan: ::sigh:: Whatever. Anyway come back next time when we continue our interview with....Sesshomaru! There are lots of questions and this one interview just can't cover them all so I'll be answering the rest of your inquiries next time!


	6. Sesshomaru Part2

Morgan: Yay! We're back! And it's time to answer moooooore questions!

Sesshomaru: I thought you would release me when we finished

Morgan: I will! But we're far from finished! This question is from Rayanne. _Do you think that there could be a human that is similar to him and worthy to bear your children?_

Sesshomaru: No

Morgan: You can hate all human! Some of us aren't weak!

Sesshomaru: ::narrows his eyes at her again:: You all are

Morgan: Then how come I got you trapped here?

Sesshomaru: .......

Morgan: See! I win! So anyway, this next question is from Uniquechic. _What's with the make-up?_

Sesshomaru: Make-up?

Morgan: On your eyes!

Sesshomaru: ::glares:: It's not make-up. It's markings.

Morgan: .....Oh. Heh! Moving right along! This question is from Danni. _Will you marry me? If you had the chance, would you let Kagome heal your arm? Can I have Rin? Why haven't you killed of Jaken yet, he's really annoying? What is Jaken anyway, he looks like a toad/bird? What is Jaken's point? Will you marry me?_

Sesshomaru: No

Morgan: ...to...to which one?

Sesshomaru: All of them

Morgan: You can't answer them all no! Like, what is Jaken? He's a no?

Sesshomaru: Why should I bother to figure out what he is? He's my servant.

Morgan: ::dryly:: I'm sure he appreciates being appreciated. And anyway you can't keep rejecting marriage offers forever.

Sesshomaru: ::lifts an eyebrow::

Morgan: Fine! But it'll keep coming up. Next question.This is from BlueMiko_. Could you ever fall in love with a human? And if you did, who would it be? Sango, Kagome, Rin, or Kagura?_

Sesshomaru: Humans are not creatures worth of loving.

Morgan: I resent that.

Sesshomaru: And Kagura is not human.

Morgan: Oooooh. So you love her!

Sesshomaru: I did not say that!

Morgan: You implied it. Kawaii! Sesshy and Kagura sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S

Sesshomaru: ::cracks a hand::

Morgan: Righty-o! Let's continue shall we. This is from Hieishypergoth. _Can I call you Fluffy-sama? Will you marry me? Why do you hate Ears-chan (inuyasha) Will you take me on a date? Would you marry Rin? I LOVE YOU!_

Sesshomaru: No

Morgan: Quit doing that!!!!

Sesshomaru: Why does this person wish to call me Fluffy-sama

Morgan: Tis a nick name. Because we love you! ....I mean they! They love you. Heh

Sesshomaru: It is disrespectful.

Morgan: That's not even the worst of them.

Sesshomaru: What is a...date?

Morgan: She means like you two should be mates, lovers, a courtship kinda thing.

Sesshomaru: With a human girl? Why do these humans wish to be my mates?

Morgan: It's cuz you're pretty?

Sesshomaru: Pretty?

Morgan: Yep! Anyway, most human girls who watch Inuyasha want to get with you.

Sesshomaru: Get with me?

Morgan: Yep. You're supper fly pimp-master

Sesshomaru: ......

Morgan: Sorry. BET again. Anyway this question is from Yusukelover13. _If you had a potion to make Rin older, would you fall in love with her? Marry her? Ask her to bear your children?_

Sesshomaru: I would not make her older. The older she is the sooner she dies.

Morgan: Awe! You don't want her to die. You love her.

Sesshomaru: She's human

Morgan: For shame. For shame. She'll be very upset when I tell her that.

Sesshomaru: Tell....her?

Morgan: Yep! She's gonna be our next guest. Anyway, this question comes from Khepri. _Sesshoumaru-sama each time Kagura meets you, the two of you stand closer to each other. And she even says "yo" when greeting you and doesn't get killed. So, in other words, what is it about her that intrigues you? And, more importantly, would you consider having her as your mate?_

Sesshomaru: She's another amusement. Her rebellion against the one who created her is a curious think to watch. It's also amusing to see how close she occasionally comes to besting my brother.

Morgan: I think you've got a crush. Would you consider having her as your mate?

Sesshomaru: I am not ready to take a mate as of yet.

Morgan: What the hell? You're over 100 and you're not ready!?

Sesshomaru: ::narrows his eyes at her again::

Morgan: Sooner or later you need to mate with someone Sesshy. What if Inuyasha beats you to it and he has a child before you? That child would become heir of the Western Lands...

Sesshomaru: I hadn't thought of that...

Morgan: And he'll probably choose Kagome because if he doesn't thousands of fans will kill him. So the baby will be ¾ human.

Sesshomaru: .....

Morgan: Yep! Isn't biology so informing! - Time for the next question! This is from Sarcasm Girl8. _Do you like Kagome? Have you ever read those fanfics about YOU and KAGOME? Do you think of Rin as your daughter? Will you kill Jaken? Are you gonna ever stop trying to kill Inuyasha?_

Sesshomaru: Why do people wish to know about me and Inuyasha's wench? She is his wench not mind. Why should I worry about her at all?

Morgan: I really wish you'd stop calling her that. You don't call Rin a wench! Is it because you think of her as your daughter?

Sesshomaru: She's my ward.

Morgan: You're daughter! Kawaii! And are you ever gonna stop trying to kill Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru: If he's weak enough to be killed then he doesn't deserve to live.

Morgan: .....that's just plain mean.

Sesshomaru: What is a...fanfic?

Morgan: Oh yea. You probably don't know what those are since you can't use the internet.

Sesshomaru: ?

Morgan: Don't hurt yourself. Moving along. This question is from Ra. _What is the fluff?_

Sesshomaru: I answered that already

Morgan: Well if you're going to be picky about it then fine. You're just like your brother you know.

Sesshomaru: ::eyes narrow:: Inuyasha was here?

Morgan: Ah....no? Lets go to the next question!! This is from KeenaKon. _Do you know of all the nick names we girls give you for example Sesshy and fluffy and SEXY...oh sorry that ones mine. If Rin wanted a mother would you come kidnap me and let me be her mother and with the whole mother/father relationship could I marry you._

Sesshomaru: I am called these names?

Morgan: I told you there were worst ones then Fluffy-sama

Sesshomaru: ....didn't you call me Sesshy before as well!?

Morgan: Ah....no? ::smiles innocently:: So....what about Rin wanting a mother?

Sesshomaru: She does not need a mother. Particularly not the influence of a human female.

Morgan: But....Rin is a human too!

Sesshomaru: ......

Morgan: You don't mix much logic in with your insults do you

Sesshomaru: ::glares at her::

Morgan: Sooooooo, next question? This is from Tranador. _Fluffy, how do you feel about Kagome? If you had a chance to regenerate your arm quickly, who would you pick to do it...Kikyou or Kagome or Rin?_

Sesshomaru: I would not dishonor my self by asking a human for help

Morgan: You've got real problems with this human issue thing you know. You wouldn't even let Rin help you?

Sesshomaru: ::glares:: perhaps Rin

Morgan: See! Was that so hard? This question is from Sesshomaru-luver. _If you hate humans so much, why do you hang around Rin? And do you think Jaken is annoying?_

Sesshomaru: I answered those too

Morgan: Darn! I was hoping you'd forget. Okay, this one is from Culebra. _Do you truely deep down love your brother._

Sesshomaru: No

Morgan: Not even a little bit? I think you do

Sesshomaru: That's enough. Do you plan on releasing me now?

Morgan: ....I hadn't planned on it.

Sesshomaru: ::cracks his hand again::

Morgan: Ack! Of course I can always be capricious. Looks like that's it all folks! Tune in next time when we'll be interviewing Rin!

Sesshomaru: You are subjecting Rin to this as well?

Morgan: Yep!

Sesshomaru: ::glares:: Then I will be back as well

Morgan: ::sweat drops dryly:: I can hardly contain my rapture. Remember people, send in the questions! Bye!

* * *

**Author's Note**: Woo! I did it! I got in everyone's questions! I am so awesome I scare myself O.O No really. I do. I rock! How much do I rock? You guys tell me! - Review, review, review!!


	7. Rin

And now it's time for our favorite little girl, today's guest is Rin!

Rin: ::walks in followed by Sesshomaru looking around curiously:: Oooooh

Morgan: ::appears out of the air:: Hello Rin chan!

Rin: ::tilts her head curiously:: Who are you?

Morgan: I'm Morgan. And I'm going to be asking you questions.

Rin: Morgan-san has questions for Rin

Morgan: KAWAII!! Yep, sure do.

Sesshomaru: ::glares at her::

Morgan: You know you liked your interview Sesshomaru. But first Rin I need you to take these. ::holds out a string of prayer beads::

Rin: Oh, pretty ::reaches out to take them::

Sesshomaru: Stop ::walks over when Rin's hand freezes and snatches away the prayer beads:: There is something not right about this bauble. What- ::growls when the beads dissapear and appear around his neck::

Morgan: Woo! It worked. I knew you'd do the Sesshomaru-kun

Sesshomaru: ::lifts a clawed hand towards her throat::

Morgan: Sit!

Sesshomaru: ::hits the ground:: What the-

Morgan: Sugoi! Since I can't mess with Rin in this interview because she's so adorable you get to be comic relief! Congrats!

Sesshomaru: Remove this from me now wench.

Morgan: Sit. ::smiles when he hits the ground:: I'll take them off after the interview, don't worry. Now on to Rin-chan! This first question comes from Sesshomaru-lover. _Do you love Sesshoumaru as a father-figure?_

Rin: Hai! Rin loves her Sesshomaru lots and lots!

Morgan: Cute! Here, you can come sit down in this chair Rin. ::looks over when Sesshomaru hits the ground again and laughs sheepishly:: Oops. Sorry. Forgot.

Rin: ::looks at the angry Sesshomaru worriedly:: What is wrong with Lord Sesshomaru-sama?

Morgan: Nothin. He's just playing. Anyway this question is from SarcasmGirl8. _Rin would you want Kagome as a mother or Kagura? Will you kill Jaken when you get the chance? Do you like Sesshoumaru-sama as your dad? Will you let me kill Jaken? Did you know Inuyasha's is you uncle? Do you like Inuyasha or do you want to kill him as much as Sesshoumaru-sama?_

Rin: All those questions are for Rin?

Morgan: Yep! Lets start with this one. Would you want Kagome as a mother or Kagura?

Rin: Kagome-san is nice and very pretty but Kagura-sama is pretty and strong like Lord Sesshomaru-sama! So Rin would want Kagura-sama!

Morgan: ::looks at Sesshomaru:: See. Now you have to free her from Naraku. Or else Rin will be sad.

Sesshomaru: If she cannot save herself then she's useless to me.

Morgan: So if she does free herself you'll marry her!

Sesshomaru: ::glares:: I did not say that.

Morgan: Did to. I got it on camera. Hear that Rin, Sesshomaru-kun is gonna marry Kagura.

Rin: Yay!

Sesshomaru: ::narrows his eyes at Morgan:: You will pay wench

Morgan: Sit. ::turns away when he hits the ground:: Anyway Rin would you kill Jaken if you had the chance?

Rin: ::shakes her head:: Rin likes Jaken! He's funny!

Morgan: Well at least he's good for something so I guess you don't want him killed either. So, since Sesshomaru is your father did you know that makes Inuyasha your uncle?

Rin: Inuyasha?

Morgan: You know, the guy with the long hair and doggy ears.

Rin: Rin remembers now! Rin does not know Inuyasha-san so she wouldn't mind and uncle too. Rin likes family now!

Morgan: Do you like Inuyasha or do you want to kill him as much as Sesshoumaru-sama?

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru-sama wants to kill Rin's uncle?

Morgan: ::pokes Sesshomaru:: See you made her sad again

Sesshomaru: Do not answer the question Rin

Rin: Yes m'lord!

Morgan: ::glares at him:: Party pooper. Alrighty then, lets go to the next question. This is from SessyIsSexy. _How do you think of Sesshy? Do you think of him as your father? Or if you were older and had the option to marry him, would you? What did you think when he saved your life?_

Rin: Rin thinks that Lord Sesshomaru-sama is the best in the whole world!

Morgan: So would you marry him when you were older?

Rin: Eyes get all big and sparkly. Hai! Rin wants to marry Lord Sesshomaru-sama and live happily every after!

Morgan: And what did you think when he saved you?

Rin: That Rin wanted to be with Lord Sesshomaru-sama for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever.

Morgan: Kawaii! Okay. Next question is from Culebra._ Do you see Sesshomaru as your father? If so do you Inuyasha as your uncle? How do you feel about Jaken? Oh and what's your favorite game to play? I'm also available to baby-sit you if you get tried of hanging out with Jaken? I make the best sandwiches and love to play games._

Rin: Rin answered those.

Morgan: Try this one. What's your favorite game to play?

Rin: ::smiles brightly swinging her legs:: I like to play hide and seek! So Jaken can't find me.

Morgan: She also want to know if you want her to baby-sit you since she makes good sandwiches and likes to play games too.

Rin: ::waves:: Yes! Rin would like to play with Culebra-san!

Morgan: Awe. Okay. This question is from Ra. _Rin why do you follow Sesshoumaru around, I mean after a while doesn't he get a bit...annoying? And why don't you just hog tie Jaken to a tree?_

Rin: ::blinks:: But Rin loves her Sesshomaru-sama! She wants to follow him forever!

Morgan: And what about tying Jaken to a tree?

Rin: ::tilts her head:: Rin does not know how to tie knots.

Morgan: Don't worry I'll teach you after the interview. ::looks at Sesshomaru who was glowering, arms crossed:: Why didn't you teach her to tie knots? For shame.

Sesshomaru: ::turns a cold glare on her::

Morgan: Exactly what I was saying. More questions! Heh...ah. This is from Keena Kon. _Rin sweety do you want a mother? If so tell Fluffy-kun (Sesshy) to come kidnap me and let me marry him. You are so Kawaii!_

Sesshomaru: I do not wish for human brides. And Rin does not need a mother!

Morgan: ::sits him again:: Hush! The question is for Rin not you. ::looks at Rin:: You can answer now dear.

Rin: Rin would like to have a mother-sama and a Lord Sesshomaru-sama and an uncle-sama!

Morgan: Kagome will probably be your aunt too.

Rin: Yay! And can Rin say thank you to the Keena Kon person for calling Rin kawaii?

Morgan: Go ahead . -

Rin: Thank you Keena-san!

Morgan: So cute! ::huggles Rin:: Okay. More questions. This is from Artemis347. _How are you so cute? Do you like Jaken? How do you think of Sesshomaru? Would you like me to be your mother so I can marry Sesshomaru? Have you seen Kagome? And last but not least have you tried candy? If you have do you like it?_ Oh and it came with this. ::hands Rin a box of chocolates::

Rin: What is...candy? ::takes chocolate curiously and opens the box:: This person wants to be Rin's mother-sama too?

Morgan: Yep.

Rin: Can Rin have more then one mothers so everyone can be happy?

Morgan: Well...that will be sorta giving Sesshomaru a harem but I guess it's alright if you want!

Rin: What's a harem.

Morgan: Ah...um...ask Sesshomaru.

Rin: ::looks at Sesshomaru:: What's a-

Sesshomaru: Do not worry about it Rin

Rin: Yes m'lord! ::eats one of the chocolates:: Yummy! Thank you Ms. Artemis-san!

Morgan: So have you ever met Kagome?

Rin: Hai! Rin saw Kagome-san once after the bad man kidnapped Rin.

Morgan: You mean Naraku.

Rin: ::nods still eating the chocolates:: hai!

Morgan: Okay. This question is from Shorty. _If Miroku asked you to bear his children, what would you say (you would be older, of course)? If you did say yes, what do you think Sesshomaru would do?_

Rin: Who is Miroku-san?

Sesshomaru: She would not!

Morgan: We weren't asking you Sesshy-kun!

Sesshomaru: Say no Rin.

Rin: ::smiles in a sweet but slightly confused way:: No.

Sesshomaru: That is enough questions. Now remove this from me wench!

Morgan: ::grins evilly:: I'll think about it. Alright folks! Tune in next time for...Jaken's interview!

Sesshomaru: ::growls and lifts a claw again::

Morgan: SIT!

Sesshomaru: ::hits the ground::

Morgan: Remember people send in those questions! Bye. Wave bye Rin

Rin: ::stands up on the chair and waves smiling:: Bye!


	8. Jaken

**Author's Note**: Originally this was suppose to be the last interview BUT you guys have been so awesome I'm giving you a special bonus one. Because you guys are so awesome...I'm going to put Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken IN ONE ROOM TOGETHER AND INTERVIEW THEM ALL AT ONE TIME! That's right, I'm bringing everyone back for more punishment and they get to suffer together! Can't you just see the mayhem? So for those of you who missed the first few interviews we're coming around again. So send in questions for any of those 7 characters! Thanks!

* * *

And we're back to Inuyasha Interviews! Where today's guest will be...Jaken!

Jaken: Where am I!? Where have I been taken!? Where is lord Sesshomaru!?

Morgan: ::appears, hands clamped over her ears:: Shut up! Gah.

Jaken: Who are you human wench! I demand you tell me who you are!

Morgan: ::snaps her fingers and a cage falls from the ceiling right over Jaken:: There - That's much better.

Jaken: What is this!? Let me out. How dare you do this? I'm retainer to Lord Sesshomaru and he'll have you head for this wench.

Morgan: ::smiles:: Naw he won't. He left with Rin after her interview. Now we have do your interview.

Jaken: What is this interview?

Morgan: People send me questions about things the want to know about you. I ask you and you answer.

Jaken: ::eyes widen and go sparkly:: People want to know about me?

Morgan: Staggering discovery isn't it.

Jaken: ::clears his throat importantly and sits down inside the cage:: Go on with your questions then wench. I shall indulge you for now.

Morgan: ::gives him a dry look:: You're too kind. This first question comes from Sesshomaru-luver. _Why are you so annoying? Do you like Rin when she plays with you? How much do you like Sessy-sama?_

Jaken: Annoying! How dare they call me annoying! I am an important and influential person!

Morgan: Right. Sure ya are. So do you like when Rin plays with you? She's so cute!

Jaken: Hef! Why would I enjoy playing with that human child! She's a nuisance. She's a hindrance.

Morgan: You like her.

Jaken: I do not!

Morgan: Yes you do. - You like when she plays with you Jaken-chan.

Jaken: How dare you! It's sama! I demand respect.

Morgan: Oh you lost that a long time ago. What about Sesshomaru? How much do you like him?

Jaken: ::clears his throat:: Lord Sesshomaru and I are the very best of companions. Why he could not function without his loyal retainer!

Morgan: You keep working with that delusion. This question is from Ra. _Jaken, what are you exactly? If your a toad demon, are you poisonous? Do you mean to be funny or does it just come out that way?_

Jaken: I am not poisonous! And what do they mean funny? I am not funny! I am Lord Jaken, retainer to Lord Sesshomaru, Overlord of the Western lands, and son to-

Morgan: ::snaps again and a muzzle appears on him:: We don't need you talking anymore then necessary alright? This next questions is from Artemis347. _Why do you serve fluffy-sama? Have you ever wanted to kill Rin? Do you think Sess is going soft because he tolerates/is amused by Rin? Are you like a standing toad demon? Do you have any powers without that stick thing? What are your hobbies? How much longer will we have to tolerate you a.k.a when will you die? Do you hate me for asking Sess to marry me so many times and can you tell us why Sess tolerates you?_ ::snaps and the muzzle disappears:: Now you can talk.

Jaken: All those questions are for me? ::eyes sparkly again::

Morgan: Shocking isn't it. But that's a good question. How did you meet Sesshomaru.

Jaken: Well I was the ruler of my homeland but of course I knew I, the great lord Jaken, was meant for more. So when Lord Sesshomaru passed through my lands I of course realized he needed the help of a great ruler.

Morgan: ...let me get this right. You gave up being king of your race...to trail after and be abused by Sesshomaru. ::shakes her head:: Someone needs to find you a clue. So what about Rin? Have you ever wanted to kill her?

Jaken: I'd never stoop so low as to waste me time killing a human child. Perhaps just abandon her by the road.

Morgan: I don't think Sesshomaru-kun would like that. Do you think he's going soft?

Jaken: Of course not! Lord Sesshomaru will always be strong! That human child has put a curse on him!

Morgan: How can she curse him if she's just human?

Jaken: ::sweat drops::

Morgan: You're another one of those 'no logic in your insults' people. So are you a toad demon and can you do anything without that staff.

Jaken: Of course I can!

Morgan: ....well?

Jaken: ::sweat drops:: I just don't feel like it!

Morgan: Suuuuuure. So what are your hobbies?

Jaken: What is a hobby?

Morgan: Thinks you like to do often.

Jaken: Lord Jaken retainer to Lord Sesshomaru, Overlord of the Western Lands does not have time for hobbies and other such nonsense.

Morgan: Translation. You have no life.

Jaken: Wha! I didn't say-

Morgan: She also wants to know how much longer we will have to tolerate you a.k.a when will you die?

Jaken: My race usually lives for a couple hundred years

Morgan: Couple....hundred

Jaken: Correct

Morgan: The universe must really not like Sesshomaru much. She also wants to know if you hate her for asking Sesshomaru-kun to marry her so many times.

Jaken: What!? Who is this wench! I demand she show herself.

Morgan: ::snaps and the muzzle reappears:: No bad mouthing the question writers! I'm going to guess that's a yes. This next question is from Danni. _Why are you living? What are you? What is your purpose? Why do you look like a toad bird person. Did you know you've earned the nickname Lady Jaken of the Toad-Bird People? Can I kill you? Please?_

Jaken: ::makes a bunch of muffled squealing sounds::

Morgan: ::Snaps and the muzzle disappears:: Sorry. Heh. What did you say now.

Jaken: I said how disrespectful! I am a very important person! I can't be talked to like that! I am Lord Sesshomaru's personally retainer. Retainer to The ov-

Morgan: Enough! We know who Sesshomaru-kun is. Gah. So can she kill you?

Jaken: Ha! I'd like to see a human dare try to kill the Great Lord Jaken!

Morgan: Well she said please.

Jaken: ......

Morgan: Fine then. Next question. This is from Kalicos. _Can I kill you? And why the hell don't you just go crawl in a hole and die already!_

Jaken: ::bursts into tears:: I'm so under appreciated!

Morgan: ::sweat drops and hands him a hankie::

Jaken: ::blows his nose loudly::

Morgan: There....there. I guess. Don't cry. It's creepy. Lets go to the next question. This is from Yusukelover13. What kind of...thing...are you?? Yea! You've been dodging that question the whole interview. Exactly what are you? Are you really a toad?

Jaken: ::huffs:: I am a reptile youkai!

Morgan: Toad. -.- Right. This question is from Sarcasm Girl8. _Are you gay? Are you in love with Sesshomaru? Why are you mean to Rin? Oh yea DIE!! Did you know Sesshomaru's gonna kill you?_

Jaken: What is this...gay?

Morgan: She means do you like Sesshomaru...a lot.

Jaken: Of course! I am after all his retainer. No one can best lord Sesshomaru!

Morgan: Uh-huh. Well why are you so mean to Rin?

Jaken: She's a human! A human in the company of Lord Sesshomaru!

Morgan: Are you.....jealous?

Jaken: Me!? Jealous!? Of that human! How dare you imply that I could be jealous of her in a million years!

Morgan: Uh-huh. Well she also wants to know if you know Sesshomaru is going to kill me.

Jaken: WHA!? Why Lord Sesshomaru!? Haven't I served you faithfully? Haven't I been your loyal companion for years! Haven't I stuck by you and obeyed you lord Sesshomaru! Why!? Why!?

Morgan: ::growls and puts the muzzle back on:: That's all I think I'm gonna be able to stand. That's it for the interview. So tune it next time for when we put all our form interviewants, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken, in one room with each other and make them all answer questions together! Send in those questions for any of those 7 people! Chaos will ensue!

Jaken: ::lets out muffled shouts::

Morgan: ::ignores him and just waves:: Bye!


	9. Everyone Part1

**Authors Note**: Sorry it took so long guys! A combination of writers block, internet going down, and loads of school work which includes outlining text book sections every other knight X.X But now I'm back and it's all rolling! - And hopefully shall remain rolling. Now onward to the interview!!

* * *

Jaken: What's going on? Why's everything so dark?

Kagome: Ah! There's something really annoying by leg.

Inuyasha: Kagome? Kagome where are you!?

Sango: Inuyasha? Kagome? You're here too?

Miroku: As am I. It seems we've been trapped in somewhere very dark. Does anyone have a light?

Kagome: There might be a flashlight in my bag. I just have to find....AH! Whose hand is that on my butt?

Sango: MIROKU! ::lashes out with her hand and there's the sound of her fingers hitting flesh::

Sesshomaru: ::snarles:: You dare hit me wench?

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, & Inuyasha: SESSHOMARU!

Rin: Rin has found a switch! ::flicks switch and the lights come on revealing them all to be back in the INTERVIEW ROOM::

Kagome: Oh no!

Sango: Not again!

Disembodied Voice: That's right!! We're back to Inuyasha Interviews, with today's guest....EVERYONE!

Morgan: ::appears out of nowhere as always:: Hiya guys! Miss me?

Inuyasha: The witch!

Sesshomaru: As always you are incorrect brother. She's just a human wench.

Rin: Morgan-sama!

Morgan: Hiya Rin ::Hugs her and gives lollipop:: Alright everyone, you're all back for a special interview. All of you at once!

Inuyasha: Are you saying you interviewed Sesshomaru?

Morgan: Sesshy-kun? Of course I did. And all the girlies went wild.

Sesshomaru: My brother, for once, makes a point. Release me wench.

Inuyasha: You're not going anywhere ::cracks his hand then lunges at Sesshomaru:: Iron Reaver-

Sesshomaru: ::unsheathes Tokijin::

Kagome & Morgan: Sit boy!

Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: ::hit that ground::

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome: You used a spirit command on Sesshomaru!!

Morgan: ::beams:: I knew it would come in handy. Now all of you behave or you will feel my wrath! Now on to the first question! This is from BlueMiko and it's for Inuyasha and Kagome. _You guys love each there and everyone knows it. So when are you going to get married? And if you do, Inu-Yasha, will you go live in the future with Kagome?_

Inuyasha and Kagome: We do not love each other! ::look at each other:: WHAT!?

Morgan: Lovers always say things together. So when are you going to get married and go live in Kagome's time?

Inuyasha and Kagome: WE'RE NOT LOVERS!

Sango: The way they carry on so they might well as be married already.

Morgan: Wise woman. What's your opinion from traveling with them?

Miroku: I believe that they both should show a bit of maturity and confess their feelings even with the hindrances they face. It is the best solution to all their problems.

Sango: You're one to talk about maturity monk.

Morgan: And while we're on that note, there's also a question for you Sango, from BlueMiko. _Admit it, you like it when Miroku gropes you! So you guys should get married too! A double marriage!_

Sango: WHAT!?

Miroku: Ah Sango. I always suspected.

Sango: You're delusional! What...what...are you doing. Get away from me. Hoshi-sama! ::bashes Miroku with the Hirakotsu as he tries to grope her:: Pervert.

Jaken: How dare you all make such hubbub in the presence of lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Quiet Jaken. I expect nothing less from Inuyasha's flock of humans.

Inuyasha: What did you say....

Morgan: Don't be moody Sesshy-kun! There's a question for you too.

Inuyasha: Feh. Who wants to know anything about Sesshomaru?

Morgan: Well actually...he was the most popular one.

Inuyasha: WHAT!?

Morgan: Yep. We had to do two interviews because there were so many questions. Everyone else only had one.

Sesshomaru: This is because a full demon is far more interesting then a half breed.

Morgan: It's because you're pretty

Inuyasha: If your so interesting why's the show named after me and not you huh!?

Sesshomaru: Stop your whining brother or I will stop it for you.

Inuyasha: I'd like to see you try.

Morgan and Kagome: Sit boy!

Morgan: ::lifts out another letter as they both hit the ground:: Alright Sesshy-kun. This is from OrangeHeaven. _Would you ever consider marrying Kagome?_

Inuyasha and Kagome: WHAT!?!?

Sesshomaru: I believe this question was settled in my interview.

Inuyasha: What!? Why are people linking Kagome's name with his?

Morgan: Because they're both pretty?

Kagome: ::smiles shyly:: People think I'm pretty?

Inuyasha: Aren't you paying attention? They want you to marry Sesshomaru!

Kagome: Well he isn't all that bad looking.

Inuyasha: WHAT!?

Kagome: Well it's true. Sango agrees.

Sango: ::nodds:: I can't lie. He's even fairer then Inuyasha is.

Sesshomaru: ::lifts an eyebrow::

Morgan: We're going a bit off topic here. Sesshy, would you marry Kagome-chan?

Sesshomaru: No?

Inuyasha: Why not!? What's wrong with Kagome?

Morgan: You want him to marry her?

Inuyasha.....NO!

Morgan: Well then hush. Next question. This is for everyone from Sesshomaru-luver. _Could you raise your hands if yoou think so, or not. If you know Kikyo, do you hate her? raise your hand, and if you don't, raise your hand._

All: ........

Morgan: Aw come on. If you hate Kikyou raise your hand.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome: ::glance over at Inuyasha::

Inuyasha: What are you all looking at me for!?

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama who's Kikyou and why do people hate her?

Sesshomaru: Do not concern yourself Rin. Just a dead priestess.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru.....

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ::hushes::

Morgan: Alright. Obviously we aren't going to get an honest answer out of that one. This is from Keena Kon. _Sesshy, can you PLEASE kill Jaken he's so annoying and if you don't do it will you Inuyasha? Rin can you hug your aunt and uncle (Kagome & Inuyasha) for me it will be so kawaii and Inuyasha will you ever admit that you envy your brother and Sesshy will you ever accept your brother and tell him that you love him._

Jaken: How dare you! Lord Sesshomaru would never in a million years-

Sesshomaru: Quiet Jaken. Before I consider the request

Morgan: Alrighty, I guess that's a no for now. She also wants Rin to hug Kagome and Inuyasha.

Rin: Kay! ::hugs Inuyasha's let then goes and hugs Kagome who hugs her back::

Kagome, Morgan, and Sango: Kawaii!!

Morgan: Alright Inuyasha. So will you admit you envy Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha: Like I envy that blood thirsty son of a-

Kagome: Inuyasha! There's a child here!

Inuyasha: ::mutters::

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: ::Slams to the ground::

Morgan: ::makes three tick marks under Inuyasha's name under a huge blackboard that just appeared out of nowhere then sits down again:: Alright. And Sesshy. Will you ever accept your brother and tell him you love him?

Sesshomaru: I suggest you move on girl.

Morgan: Repressed emotions.

Miroku: That would be a strange sight indeed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru getting along.

All: ...................

Morgan: Alrighty then. Lets move on from that trip in la la land and get to another question! This question is for Hououza. And this is for....hey it's for me!

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru: You?

Morgan: ::glares:: Is that a problem.

All: ::glance away::

Morgan: Anyway. Back to my question. _What about Naraku and Kikyo? Don't they get interviews?_

Sango: They know of Naraku!

Morgan: Of course they do. He is the main villain. That's one of the reasons I didn't interview him. Do you know how hard it is to find Naraku? Plenty of demon puppets but no Naraku himself. And then imagine if I had to stick him in this room. He'd never get out alive and then the series would end. As for Kikyou....well I don't like her.

Inuyasha: ::growls::

Morgan: ::ignores him:: And if she were here I'd be tempted to beat her with a stick. So no Kikyou either. And unfortunately that takes up all our time. Since, once again, there were many questions and **_some people_** decided to waste time this will be another part two interview!

All except Rin, Morgan, and Sesshomaru: ::groan::

Morgan: Exactly! So stay tuned for part two! Bye!


	10. Everyone Part2

**Author's Note**: WOO! An update! After like...a year . Um...I love you guys? He...he.. :runs:

* * *

Morgan: AND WE'RE BACK! With part two of the Everyone Inuyasha interview. 

Sango: Although it took forever.

Morgan: You know, I can put you in a very small closet with Miroku.

Sango: ;:silences:;:

Miroku: Actually I think-

Morgan: Nevermind, Miroku

Miroku: I was only saying-

Sango:death glare: Saying what

Miroku:sigh: Nothing Sango

Morgan:; :grins: Alrighty then! Lets get to more questions :;snaps and her letter bag of doom appears;: Alright. This one comes from Sarcasm Girl8. _Inuyasha. Do you know about those Sesshoumaru Kagome fanfics and Sesshoumaru Kikyou ones? Have you ever read one? They turn peopla against you. Alot. For Kagome; who do you like Seshoumaru, Miroku or Inuyasha? For Miroku; Would you ever help Kagura become free cause that means Killing Naraku? To Sango; Don't deny you like the monk! Now admit it?_

Kagome: Who's suppose to answer first?

Morgan: We'll just go in order. So Inuyasha first. What do you think about the Sessy/Kagome-chan fics?

Inuyasha: ;:growls:;: You mean they're linking Kikyo's name with his as well

Morgan: Hai! Actually, they're a fairly popular couple, since they both dislike you somewhat and all.

Sesshomaru: Somewhat?

Morgan: You know you care about your older brother Sessy-kun

Sesshomaru: Sama

Morgan: I know. Kun.

Sesshomaru: ;:glares, reaching for Tokijin:

Morgan: Sit!

Sesshomaru: ;:slams into the ground:;:

Jaken: Master Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha: HA!

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Kagome don't!

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: ;:slams into the ground:;:

Morgan: ;:materializes the chalk board and puts a tick mark under Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's names;: Alright then, next part of the question. Which one of the guys, Kagome?

Kagome: Um...

Morgan: Gotta pick one

Kagome: Well...Inuyasha I suppose

Morgan: Ah. True love!

Kagome: That's not why I chose him!

Morgan: Now that's she's confessed lets work on Miroku and Sango.

Kagome: You don't listen to anyone do you?

Morgan:ignoring: What's it gonna be Miroku? Would you help Kagura.

Miroku: ;:clear his throat:;: Naturally I'd accept any hand that could aid me in Naraku's destruction. And of course I'd submit myself to the gratitude of any young ladies I aided along the way.

Sango: You lecher!

Morgan: And I believe that is Sango's confession!

Sango: WHAT?

Morgan: Moving right along...

Sango: Wait a minute!

Rin: This is fun

Morgan: Indeed it is. This question is from hikaru mitsukai. _For Inuyasha: why do u keep chasing after Kikyo, the clay pot, when Kagome's right there? Kagome: would you remove the rosary if u could? Miroku: when will u stop being a lech? Sango: If u had to choose between saving Miroku and saving Kohaku, who would u save? Sesshoumaru: can I hug u and call u fluffy, wuffy sesshie poo? And what I told you I knew a demon who could give u back your arm? Rin: do u want to come live w/ me? You're so cute and nice and stuff, it's unbelievable. Jaken: Can I rip u to horribly disfigured and unrecognizable shreds, set them on fire and feed the ashes to a pig, who I later kill as an animal sacrifice?_

Sango: That's alot.

Morgan: Yep! But inquiring minds wish to no. So Inuyasha; what's with the clay fetish.

Inuyasha: Feh. ;:turns away irritably:;:

Morgan: You know, you're almost as bad as Sesshomaru with the feelings thing.

Sesshomaru: ;:glares:;: Excuse me?

Morgan: ;:smiles:;: Don't worry. I have a friend who's a shrink...well she's training to be one. You can be her test subject!

Sesshomaru: ;:cracks a hand:;:

Morgan: Or...not. So Kagome, would you remove the rosary?

Kagome: Well it is useful!

Inuyasha: I knew it! You enjoy sitting me.

Kagome: We'll I wouldn't if you weren't such a jerk all the time!

Inuyasha: Well if you were so whiny

Kagome: Inuyasha, SIT!

Inuyasha: ;:hits the ground yet again:;:

Rin: How come they keep rolling on the floor like that?

Morgan: It's a boy thing Rin. Here you go. :;:gives Rin a cookie then puts another tick mark under Inuyasha's name:;: Alrighty then your question Miroku...oh that's easy. Never

Miroku: I resent that. I am merely trying to produce an heir so my line will continue.

Sango: That's always your excuse.

Morgan: On that note, would you save Miroku or Kohaku, Sango

Sango: ;:gasps in surprise then steels herself:;: It will never come to that!

Morgan: But if it does?

Sango: It won't

Morgan: But let's pretend.

Sango: There's no point in pretending things that won't happen

Morgan: -.- You are all the most stubborn bunch... Fine! Okay Sesshomaru-kun. She want's to know if she can hug you and call you fluffy, wuffy sesshie poo?

Sesshomaru: No

Morgan: How bout just Fluffy Wuffy

Sesshomaru: ;:glares:;:

Morgan: If you keep doing that your expressions gonna get stuck that way.

Sesshomaru: Move on, girl

Morgan: Geez. Mr. Bossy. Okay Rin, this one's for you. She wants you to come live with her.

Rin: Rin lives with Lord Sesshomaru but she can come to visit Miss Mitsukai-san!

Sango, Kagome, & Morgan: Kawaii!

Inuyasha: Ugh

Morgan: And the last one is a death wish for Jaken. Not surprising ;:smiles:;:

Jaken: This is outrageous! How dare these humans! I demand-

Morgan: ;:snaps and the muzzle appears on him again:;: That's more then enough of that. Anyhoo, this next question comes to us from Tranador. _Since you all hate Naraku, how would you each kill him? How do Kagome and Sesshomaru feel about each other and if Inuyasha chooses Kikyou would you go for Sesshomaru, Kagome? Miroku and Sango, will you to please kiss? Inuyasha, since Kikyou hates you and Kagome loves you, wouldn't it be obvious that Kagome is your bride to be Oh and Kagome, Please sit Inuyasha for me...I need a laugh...Jaken Please die... please..._

Inuyasha: I'll tell you how I plan to kill Naraku. I'm going to cut him into little pieces!

Sesshomaru: As usually you are mistaken, brother. Naraku is mine to deal with.

Inuyasha: LIKE HELL!

Sesshomaru: ;:eyes narrow:;: We can settle this now.

Morgan: Sesshomaru...

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Morgan & Kagome: Sit boy!

Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: ;:hit the ground:;:

Rin: Boys are strange

Morgan: So Kagome...what do you think about Sesshomaru?

Kagome: Um...Well he's very strong and powerful

Inuyasha: WHAT?

Sesshomaru: Even your wench knows the truth, Inuyasha. Quiet your whining.

Kagome: I...don't think I'd go for him though. He's...not my type.

Morgan: So you'd pine away your lonely years for Inuyasha. How tragic. :;:blows her nose:;:

Kagome: ...

Morgan: Unless! Inuyasha admits that you are his bride to be.

Inuyasha: BRIDE!

Morgan: That what the woman is called when you get married, dear.

Inuyasha: I know that! Who said I'm marrying her?

Morgan: I feel like we've had this conversation before

Kagome: I think I'll rethink my Sesshomaru answer!

Morgan: Yes, definitely had this conversation before

Inuyasha: First Kouga now Sesshomaru! Why don't you just marry Miroku while you're at it!

Sango: WHA?

Morgan: Don't be jealous Sango. He's only joking.

Sango:blushes: I wasn't...

Morgan: And since we're here, go ahead and kiss Miroku.

Sango: WHAT!

Miroku: Come Sango! To my arms ;:moves as if to embrace her but gropes her in the process:;:

Sango: ;:hits him over the head with the hirikotsu;: lecher

Morgan: ;:sighs:;: Ah well. :;:looks over to Kagome and Inuyasha arguing:;: How about a nice sit Kagome, the viewers demand it.

Kagome: ;:;grins:;:

Inuyasha: WHAT? But you just sat me!

Kagome: Inuyasha...sit boy!

Inuyasha: ;:hits the ground yet again:;:

Morgan: ;:adds two more tick marks:;:

Sesshomaru: Pathetic

Morgan: I can even out the score if you like, Sesshy-kun

Sesshomaru: Sama

Morgan; Whatever. Anyway that's all the time we have for because once again we've wasted time! So I guess there'll be another part!

All except Rin and Morgan: ;:anime fall:;:

Morgan: See ya next time!


	11. Everyone Part3

Morgan: And we're back yet again! With the score, Inuyasha 5 sits and Sesshomaru 1. But the count will certainly go up! And now! To the letters!

Inuyasha: When is this suppose to end?

Morgan: When the joy of laughter is spread everywhere! Now:materializes her letter bag: This question is from Naija. _Is sesshomaru a big poodle from hell? Has shippo ever tried to lift the hiraikotsu? When r u all going to kill Jaken? Is Miroku teaching Shippo about the ways of life? Is Sesshoumaru gay? Does Kagome have something other than that skirt? Why doesn't Inuyasha have a tail? Is Rin the first person who made the nickname fluffy-sama?_

Sesshomaru: Poodle?

Morgan: You know, those little fancy fluffy white dogs with the-

Sesshomaru: I am aware of what a poodle is. I am not a poodle.

Morgan: If you say so. So Sango, has Shippo ever tried to lift yer boomerang

Sango: Well...I believe he did once, to try and bring it to me when I was too far away to reach it. It was a bit too heavy for him though.

Morgan: I see. And hopefully he isn't learning anything from Miroku

Kagome, Morgan, and Sango: ;:glare at Miroku:;:

Miroku: ;:Laughs nervously;: Of course not!

Morgan: So Sesshy, are you curvatiously oriented?

Sesshomaru: Pardon?

Morgan: Are you gay?

Sesshomaru: ;:lifts an eyebrow:;: Gay?

Morgan: ;:sweat drops:;: Never mind. So Kagome, got anything besides the skirt?

Kagome: Well I suppose, but my school uniform is the easiest thing to travel it. Besides it's comfortable.

Morgan: Right, that's the reason. So anyone else ever call you fluffy, fluffy.

Sesshomaru: ;:glares:;:

Morgan: You're such a hostile individual. Alright, this next question is from MormonGirlofMissouri. IF I WAS A DOG DEMON LIKE YOURSELVES WOULD YOU MARRY ME?

Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: No!

Morgan: Geez

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: ;:glare at each other:;:

Morgan: You know...you guys are gonna die virgins. ...Are you virgins?

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: ;:glare at her:;:

Morgan: He he. Nevermind then. This question is from Culebra. _InuYasha WHY IN THE WORLD DO YOU KEEP RUNNING OFF TO SEE KIKYO? I mean you love Kagome so why do you keep hurting her? Jaken If you ever got really mad at Sesshomaru could run away? If so where? Sesshomaru: Can I have Jaken? Or at least borrow him? See I figure he might have some interesting stories stored in that head of his and I want to hear them. I'm still available to babysit Rin and or Jaken._

Inuyasha: What's with all the Kikyo questions!

Morgan: Most people are rather annoyed by your constant obsession and cruel neglect of Kagome's emotions in favor of a dead woman who wishes to drag you into hell.

Inuyasha: ...

Morgan: I think we broke his mind again. Alright then, ever think about running away Jaken?

Jaken: ;:muffled grunts:;:

Morgan: ;:laughs sheepishly:;: Oh that's right. :;:snaps and the muzzle dissapears:;: There you go

Jaken: I would never abandon Lord Sesshomaru! I will follow him all the days of my life for I am his loyal-

Morgan: ;:snaps and muzzle returns:;: Right, that's all we needed. ;:looks at Sesshomaru:;: She's willing to take Jaken of your hands

Sesshomaru: He is useful. For now.

Morgan: Softy

Sesshomaru: ;:glares:;:

Morgan: You could let her baby sit

Sesshomaru: Perhaps

Rin: YAY!

Morgan: Cute! Alrighty, this questions is from Tobais. _Without avoiding answering this time, Inuyasha. How do you REALLY feel about Kagome?_

Inuyasha: Feh

Morgan: Gotta answer Inu-kun!

Inuyasha: She's...okay I guess.

Kagome: OKAY!

Inuyasha: Well you are!

Kagome: You're such a jerk!

Inuyasha: What did I do now?

Morgan: She's right though. You're like...super thick headed.

Inuyasha: ;:;glowers:;:

Morgan: I was only saying. Okay Kagome, this one's for you. It's from Drakumaru. _What would you do if one of your friends (Eri, Yuka, etc... hopefully not Hojou OO) fell down the well? Or that annoying prick Hojou... why do you put up with him; anyways? I've been wondering about that one..._

Kagome: I...I never really though about it. I don't think they'd make it though since they don't have jewel shards.

Morgan: What about Hojo?

Kagome: He's a really nice guy. He's very sensitive and considerate actually. It's really nice to be thought about but I just don't like him the way he wants me to.

Inuyasha: Who's Hojo?

Kagome: Someone who thinks I'm not just OKAY!

Inuyasha: Fine! Marry him too then!

Kagome: Maybe I will!

Inuyasha: ...

Morgan: Got yourself in trouble that time, didn't ya Inu-kun.

Rin: Can Rin marry lots of people too?

Morgan, Kagome, Sango, and Sesshomaru: No!

Rin: Oh.

Morgan: Moving right along. This question comes from Kagome Vs Kikyo. _Kagome and Inuyasha: will you kiss once for me PLEASE!_

Kagome & Inuyasha: WHA!

Morgan: Go on, pucker up!

Kagome: But Sango and Miroku didn't kiss!

Sango: Don't bring me into this!

Miroku: I was perfectly willing...

Morgan: Come on Inuyasha, plant one on her!

Kagome and Inuyasha: ;:blush and turn away from each other:;:

Morgan: You guys are like nuns. Heaven forbid we play a game of spin the bottle.

Everyone except Morgan, Kagome, and Sesshy: Spin the bottle?

Morgan and Kagome: Never mind

Morgan: This next question is from Sarcasm Girl8. _Kagome if Inuyasha chose Kikyou would you go with Sesshoumaru? Come on! He's hot and is responsible! Oh Rin would you want Kagome as a mom? Or Kagura?_

Kagome: I answered that question already.

Morgan: You people and your stupid memories. Alright then. Would you rather have Kagome or Kagura as a mom, Rin-chan?

Rin: Can Rin have them both?

Morgan: Well once again we're giving Sesshomaru a harem-

Sesshomaru: ;:lifts an eyebrow:;:

Morgan: but why not? Let's go to the next question! This one is from artemis347. _Fluffy, get over the suppressed emotions and tall Kagome you like her ( or i'll have to punish you. Yes, I am a demoness) Oh yeah...will you marry me? And how is it that you're related to that imbecile Inuyasha? Inuyasha...how can you be such a baka? C'mon, loving a dead girl, that's just WRONG. Miroku...I'm sure I know someone who would bear you're child...just wait a few years... Sango, YOU GO GIRL! Keep up that great fighting skills! I'm being you for halloween! Rin, keep up the cuteness and here's some yummy gummies...m give bag of gummi bears to Rin. Jaken...just die already._

Sango: These people certainly want to know a lot of things.

Morgan: Isn't it nice to be an object of speculation. So Sessy, gonna confess love to Kagome.

Sesshomaru: Tell these people to refrain from linking my name with that of Inuyasha's wench.

Kagome: Inuyasha's wench?

Sesshomaru: That's what you are.

Kagome: I'm not his wench!

Sesshomaru: ;:lifts an eyebrow:;: You're someone else's?

Kagome: ...

Morgan: Hey! Confusing them is my job! Anyway, she wants to know how you can be related to Inuyasha. Oh, and you got another marriage proposal.

Sesshomaru: No. Although she seems intelligent enough to question my brother's origins. But it's his half breed blood that corrupts him.

Inuyasha: ;:;growls:;: Sesshomaru...

Morgan: She also wants to know why you're being so stupid Inuyasha. The whole Kikyo thing again.

Inuyasha: ;:growls:;: Where is she? I'll show her a thing or two!

Morgan: Kagome.

Kagome: Sit boy.

Inuyasha: ;:slams into the ground:;:

Morgan: No threatening the readers. So Miroku, she says that if you'll way a couple of years she knows someone who will bear your children.

Miroku: Unfortunately I do not have that much time. In a few years it is entirely possible my wind tunnel will consume me.

Morgan: Well you loose some, ya win some.

Sango: What I want to understand is this interest these people have in Miroku.

Morgan: Don't be jealous Sango-san. She's rooting for you and says you have great fighting skills. Oh and she's also gonna dress up like you for Halloween.

Sango: Oh. :;:blushes:;: Well...thanks I suppose.

Morgan: ;:hands the box of gummie worms to Rin:;: And she sent these for you Rin, for being cute.

Rin: Thank you Artemis-san:eats one of the gummie worms:

Morgan: ;:eyes the box:;;: H...hey Rin. Can I have one?

Rin: Hai :;:offers out box:;:

Morgan: ;:takes a worm and bites it triumphantly:;:

Jaken: ;:muffled ranting:;:

Morgan: ;:dissapears the muzzle again:;:

Jaken: WHAT ABOUT ME! I demand attention!

Morgan: Actually there's something here for you. Just another death wish though :;:finished gummi worm then licks her fingers:;: Alright masses! You'd think we're done...BUT WE'RE NOT! Stay tuned for part FOUR!

All except Morgan and Rin: PART FOUR?

Morgan: Part four! Stay tuned!


	12. Everyone Part4

Morgan: Welcome back! To the never ending horror that is...the Inuyasha Interviews!

Inuyasha: This had better be the last time we're here

Morgan: Well that depends. If you all would just submit to having your inner most secrets exposed for the pleasure of a large mass of people you've never met then we could get through it.

All: ...

Morgan: ;:sigh;: Never mind. You people are so difficult. Oh right. ;:looks at the still muzzled Jaken;: Are you going to keep quiet now?

Jaken: ;;muffled sounds;;

Morgan: I'll take that as a yes. ;:snaps and muzzle disappears;: So lets go straight to... ;:snaps her fingers and her letter bag appears yet again;: the questions! This question comes from buff200020002002 and it's for Sesshy-kun. _Will you marry me? I'm not a human. Would you make a child with me?_

Sesshomaru: ;:lifts an eyebrow;: Why do all these people wish to be my mate?

Morgan: You haven't looked in a mirror recently, have you?

Kagome: I did notice alot of proposals to Sesshomaru.

Morgan: You should have been here for his interview. You know...I bet if I could make a lot of money auctioning him off.

Sesshomaru: ;:cracks a hand;:

Morgan: He...he! But I would never do that Sesshy-kun! So what about the question?

Sesshomaru: No

Morgan: ;:huffs;: You nun. Alright this next question is from Blue Star. Oh dear. _Sesshy, if I was animated and a full blooded demon would you marry sweat old me to make happy and get the other girls to stop asking you to marry them._

Sesshomaru: This is becoming vexing

Miroku: I don't understand why I haven't received such offers.

Sango: ;:Death glare;: What was that monk?

Miroku: ;:sweat drops;: Nothing, nothing

Sesshomaru: I am not taking wife.

Morgan: Okay. I just hope you remember the whole Inuyasha inheritting discussion.

Inuyasha: WHAT DISCUSSION?

Morgan: This next question is from Jin'sGirl6. _Inuyasha will you PLEASE kiss Kagome? It drives me nuts that you haven't yet. Oh and Sesshomaru, I would like to meet you and prove that not all humans are weaklings. As much was I like you, my faith is with your brother, Inuyasha. Humans and demons must co-exist, without us who would you hate?_

Inuyasha: I'm not kissing her!

Morgan: Why not

Inuyasha: Because...I...we... ;:glowers;:

Morgan: You don't even bother to alert your brain before you speak do you?

Inuyasha: ;:growls;:

Morgan: Anyhoo, she wants to meet you Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Are humans are weak. There are no exceptions.

Morgan: Is that why I trapped you here?

Sesshomaru: ...

Morgan: I thought so. This next question is from Xero Reflux and it's for Sesshy-kun. _Why do you 'toy' with Inuyasha in your fights? I mean if you just out right killed him for instance when you used poison to blind him he would be dead and burried and you would have the Tetsusaiga. And the only way you could say that you weren't toying with him is to say he is better, but I highly doubt he could ever compare to you. Inuyasha is a grain of sand, you are the whole Desert._

Sesshomaru: Who is this person?

Morgan: Another fan. ;:lifts an eyebrow;: You're only interested because he said you're better then Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Grain of sand? I'll show you a grain of sand.

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha is only good for amusement in a fight. I would have been the victor many times over but he allows others to aid him instead of relying on his own strength.

Inuyasha: WHAT? ;:growls and cracks a hand;: You're askin for it Sesshomaru

Sango: Uh-oh

Kagome: Inuyasha sit.

Inuyasha: ;:hits the ground;:

Morgan: Admit it, Sesshy-kun. You just don't want to kill your baby brother

Sesshomaru: Are suggesting something wench?

Morgan: Would I do that? ;:bats eyelashes innocently;:

All: ...

Morgan: ;:Death glare;: I think that we should all remember that I can do very horrible things to you all. ;:smiles sweetly;: But lets move on shall we? This is from Vixen of Shadows and...it looks to be for about everyone. _Sesshomaru: what do your markings stand for? Jaken: what is the staff of heads for? Inuyasha: Does Kikyo taste like a corpse? What is the difference in scents between Kikyo and Kagome? Sango: what do feel for the other members of the group? Miroku: Just how thick is you skull?_

Sesshomaru: My markings are simply those of a true dog demon

Morgan: So they're like Dalmatian spots? Cute!

Sesshomaru: You are missing the point wench

Morgan: We're gonna have a long talk about that wench thing. Okay Jaken, what's the staff for.

Jaken: It is the source of my power entrusted to my by the Lord Sesshomaru, who-

Morgan: Do we want to be muzzled again Jaken, dear

Jaken: ;:hushes;:

Kagome: Don't you think that's a little mean?

Morgan: I'm not a patient person. Besides, do you wanna listen to him babble?

Kagome: ...

Morgan: I didn't think so. So, Inu-kun, what does Kikyo taste like?

Inuyasha: WHA?

Morgan: Yea. What is it like...corpse, or clay, or what?

Inuyasha: ;:blushes and says nothing;:

Morgan: You're going to have to work through this Kikyo sensitivity thing.

Inuyasha: ...

Morgan: Fine! Will you tell us what the difference between Kikyo and Kagome's scent is?

Inuyasha: There isn't that much of a difference. Kagome adds wierd smells like flowers and fruits in her hair.

Kagome: It's shampoo!

Morgan: Herbal essences?

Kagome: It's my favorite!

Morgan: Mine too. Although I like Pantine Pro-V as well.

Kagome: I've never tried that. Is-

Miroku: Ahem. Could we get back to the interview.

All: ...

Miroku: I meant...Could...nevermind.

Morgan: Right you are! So how do you feel about everyone in the group Sango-chan?

Sango: Me? Well...Kagome is really intelligent and she has a good heart. Inuyasha is very powerful although he's hard headed at times. Shippou is very loyal and friendly. Kirara is my best and closest friend.

Morgan: And Miroku...

Sango: Um...

Miroku: Come Sango! Confess your true feelings for me.

Sango; Um... ;:blushes;:

Miroku: ;:tries to hold out but finally gives in and gropes her;;

Sango: MIROKU! ;:bashes him with the hirokotsu;: lecher

Morgan: And that would answer his question. Very, very thick. Okay, this next question is from MadMood. Her look, there's one for me! _Dear morgan why don't you interview Koga? And Kagome does inuyasha know about Hojo?_

Inuyasha: Koga!

Morgan: Hmm. I never thought about interviewing Kouga. But then I'd have to put them in here with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Kou-kun and Sesshy-kun might tag team poor Inu-kun.

Inuyasha: I could take them both!

Morgan: If you say so, dear. So does Inu know about Hojo.

Kagome: Well I suppose he does now after we talked about him before.

Morgan: True. Okay this is from angelgirlmia. _Fluffy: if Rin hadn't helped you in the first place would you still have saved her? Inu-chan: WILL YOU JUST SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE AND TELL KAGOME YOU LOVE HER? Miroku: WILL YOU JUST SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE AND TELL SANGO YOU LOVE HER? Kagome: truth or dare?_

Sesshomaru: That wasn't the case.

Morgan: But if it was.

Sesshomaru: It was not.

Morgan: You're stealing Sango's thing you know.

Sesshomaru: ;:lifts an eyebrow;:

Morgan: Fine, whatever. So, Inu-kun, Roku-kun, gonna confess love.

Miroku & Inuyasha: I don't know what your talking about.

Sango & Kagome: ;;glare then turn away in annoyance:;

Morgan: You guys are in lots of trouble later. Okay Kagome, truth or dare?

Kagome: Um...dare?

Morgan: Okay. Then you have to kiss Sesshy-kun apparently

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Jaken: WHAT?

Morgan: That's what it says.

Sesshomaru: I'm not kissing my brother's wench.

Inuyasha: She's not kissing you anyway!

Kagome: Can I pick truth?

Morgan: No.

Kagome: ...

Morgan; ;:huffs:; Fine. How do you really feel about Inuyasha?

Kagome: ...

Morgan: Kagome?

Kagome: ;:blushes and looks away;: He's okay

Inuyasha; OKAY?

Morgan: That's what you said, remember.

Inuyasha: ;:silence;:

Morgan: What comes around, goes around. This next question is from KarmaDreamz. _Sesshomaru is you did suddenly developed feelings for Kagura but Naraku wouldn't let the two of you be happy together, would you murder him because of him not letting you and your love be together or because he's a complete traumarama (and Ugly)! Oh and Kagome is it true that you honestly kissed Hojo? and has Inu Yasha and your boyfriend Hojo ever met?_

Sesshomaru: What is the interest of these people in Kagura?

Morgan: Well you are very cordial to her.

Sesshomaru: I have no feelings for Naraku's spawn.

Morgan: But if you did...

Sesshomaru: But I don't.

Morgan: CUT THAT OUT!

Sesshomaru: ;:lifts an eyebrow:;

Morgan: You know what? Sit!

Sesshomaru: ;:growls as he hits the ground;:

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, & Miroku: ;:sweat drop;:

Morgan: So Kagome, did you kiss Hojo?

Kagome: What? I never kissed him!

Morgan: Are you sure?

Kagome: ;:glares;:

Morgan: Just asking. Okay this next question is from Jessica. Sesshomaru: _If I invented something that would magically make the million or so fan girls drooling over your image just not like you like that anymore would you use it even though that would be a form of a human helping you? Rin: What's it like hanging out with Sesshomaru every day? Jaken: Why do people think your voice is annoying anyway? I can tolerate it. Inuyasha: More people like Sesshomaru than you, how does that feel? Kagome: Do you think you'll ever get to college with the Shikon Jewel in need of recovery and Naraku in need of dying? If so, what will you be? Sango: How heavy is that Boomerang? Was it hard learning how to fight with it so effectively? Miroku: What hurts more: Sango's slap or Kagome's slap based on what you know. Morgan: Which guy out of this anime do you like the most?_

Sango: That's...alot

Morgan: We'll they're for everyone. Let's start with Sesshy's question. Would you accept her invention.

Sesshomaru: No.

Morgan: I knew it! You enjoy being an object of lust!

Sesshomaru: ;:narrows his eyes at her;: I do not accept human aid.

Morgan: Right, uh-huh. That's the reason, Sesshy-kun. You just don't want to loose your place as a sex icon.

Sesshomaru: ;:cracks a hand threateningly;:

Morgan: Righty-o. Rin-chan ;:pokes the little girl who had been asleep in the chairs;:

Rin: ;:yawns and rubs her eyes;: Rin is awake.

Morgan: You have a question. What's it like hanging out with Sesshomaru all day

Rin: ;:yawns again;: Rin likes it more then anything in the whole world! She's very sad when Lord Sesshomaru goes away but he always comes back for Rin.

Morgan: Kawaii! You can go back to sleep Rin. Okay Jaken, why do you think everyone thinks your voice is annoying.

Jaken: These foolish humans do not comprehend the true importance of my voice. I am Lord Sesshomaru's-

Morgan: ;:snaps and the muzzle is back on. Massages her temples;: Can't...take...the screeching. ;:flicks on an Tori Amos CD real quick then sighs in relief and turns it off;: Okay Kagome-chan. Do you think you'll get to collage and if so what will you study?

Kagome: I don't know. I'm still working on high school honestly. I don't even know if I'll pass that.

Morgan: True. That geometry is killer.

Kagome: ;:sweat drop:; I almost forgot! I have a test!

Morgan: ;:materializes a bunch of school books;: Here you go

Inuyasha: What's this geometry crap?

Morgan: You wouldn't understand Inu-kun. It's a smart person thing.

Inuyasha: Are you calling me dumb?

Sesshomaru: You're surprised brother? It's what you are?

Inuyasha: Are you trying to start something Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Stop your whining. Or I'll do it for you.

Kagome & Morgan: Sit boy!

Inuyasha & Kagome: Hit the ground.

Sango: ;:looks at Miroku:; I feel a bit obsolete.

Morgan: No worries Sango-chan! This part's for you. How heavy is that Boomerang? Was it hard learning how to fight with it so effectively?

Sango: Oh. Well, I suppose it is rather heavy but I've been training since I was a little girl so I'm use to the weight.

Morgan: Was it hard learning to use it?

Sango: At first, but after a while I got the hang of it and then it came easily.

Morgan: We notice. You seem to use it rather well against Miroku. And speaking our favorite pervert monk, who's slap hurts more?

Miroku: I've never compared before. Hmm. ;:gropes Sango and Kagome simultaneously;:

Sango & Kagome: HENTAI!

Inuyasha: MIROKU:;knocks him over the head with a fist;:

Sango: ;:hits him with boomerang:;

Miroku: ;:lands on the ground;: I think that's inconclusive at the moment...

Morgan: I'd say. Well that's all for-

Kagome: Wait a moment! You have a question to!

Morgan: Did I? ;:scans letter;: Oh hey, I did. Which guy out of this anime do you like the most? Hmm ;:looks at Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha;: Actually, I like all three of them.

All except Rin, Morgan, and Sesshomaru: WHAT?

Sesshomaru: ;:eyes narrow:; you have a fondness for my brother?

Morgan: Aw! Are you jealous Sesshy-kun?

Sesshomaru: ...

Morgan: Actually I made a nice little hybrid character ;:pulls down a rolled up picture down from thin air. Picture bears a demon with Sesshy's hair and markings, Inuyasha's ears and clothes, and Miroku's ponytail and eyes: Meet Inuseshoku

All: ...

Morgan: What? WHAT?

Kagome: Actually...he's kinda cute.

Inuyasha; WHA?

Sango: I must admit it too, he is fair.

Miroku: Sango!

Sesshomaru: You dare blend my image with that of a half breed and a human?

Morgan: ;:beams;: Yep! Everyone loves Inuseshoku. Well that's all the time we have for today folks!

Inuyasha: We're done?

Morgan: Nope! There's gonna be a part 5!

All except Morgan, Rin, and Sesshy: ;:anime fall;:

Morgan: See ya next time!


	13. Everyone Part5

Morgan: Fricken A! I don't think this is ever gonna end.

Kagome: That's not what your suppose to say!

Morgan: ;:death glare;:

Kagome: Nevermind

Morgan: Oh fine! Now, welcome back yet again to another episode of…Inuyasha Interviews!

Sesshomaru: This is pressing my patience, Morgan

Morgan: Well you could get free if you just agree to one of the marriage- wait a second…you just used my name instead of calling me wench

Sesshomaru: …..

Morgan: Ha ha! You like me! Admit it! Admit it!

Sesshomaru: ;:growls;:

Morgan: Denile isn't just a river in Egypt

Inuyasha: Feh. Sesshomaru is a cold hearted demon. He can't like anything.

Morgan: Uh-huh. Then…how do you explain Rin?

Inuyasha: ……

Rin: Doesn't Lord Sesshomaru like Rin?

Morgan: Of course; he adores you.

Rin: Hurray!

Morgan: Cute! Well then, lets got on to…. ;:snaps her fingers and the letter bag of doom appears;: The questions! This one is from Patriotic Puppy. _Everyone: How did you feel about Kagura dying? Inuyasha: Are you gay or incest, cause there are a lot of InuSessy fics out there...not that I'm complaining... Kagome: Why are you such a Mary-Sue? Sesshomaru: Do you like the way Takahashi-sama calls your fluff mokomoko-sama? Jaken: Why do you love Sesshomaru? Or at least say he's gorgeous? Rin: Do you wanna marry Sessy when you grow up? Sango: How heavy IS your Hiraikotsu? Miroku: How many times have you propositioned TOTAL, and how many women have you flirted with TOTAL?_

Sango: Another of those long questions?

Morgan: Yep! Lets start with this. How do you feel about Kagura dying?

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango: She's dead?

Morgan: I dunno. I don't think she is yet? Do you…not want her to?

Inuyasha: I don't care either way, as long as she's not in my way when it comes to killing Naraku.

Miroku: She did seem a rather unwilling pawn though.

Kagome:I...don't know.

Morgan: Sesshy?

Sesshomaru: If she's weak enough to do something like die then she deserves to.

Morgan: You know, I think you should be the one to write quotes on everyone's tombstones.

Sesshomaru: ;:arches an eyebrow;:

Morgan: ;:sigh;: Nevermind. So Inu…oh my. How do you feel about the Inuyasha/Sesshomaru fics floating around out there?

Inuyasha: What?

Morgan: You know. Stories where you and Sesshomaru…are…um…a couple.

Inuyasha: A couple of what?

Morgan: Er… ;:leans over and whispers in his ear;:

Inuyasha: WHAT?

Sesshomaru: ;:eyes narrow;: What is going on, wench.

Morgan: And we're back to the wench thing.

Inuyasha: PEOPLE ARE SAYING….THEY'RE IMPLYING…. ;:passes out;:

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Miroku: What did you say that upset him so much?

Morgan: Erm…the beatles broke up? ;:laughs nervously then moves on quickly;: SO Kagome! Why are you a mary-sue?

Kagome: Mary sue?

Morgan: One of those sickeningly perfect characters/

Kagome: Perfect? I'm perfect? ;:blushes;:

Morgan: I don't think…it wasn't suppose to be…oh nevermind. So Sesshy how do you-

Sesshomaru: In what manner has my name been linked with my brothers?

Morgan: Haven't a clue what your talking about. So the question is how-

Sesshomaru: You will explain.

Morgan: You know, your gonna have to learn you can't always get what ya want.

Sesshomaru: ;:glares:;

Morgan: Baby. Fine Jaken why- ;:glances down seeing Jaken unconscious on the floor;: Oh that's right. There was the bat…and the yelling…and….right then Rin.

Rin: Yes!

Morgan: Do you want to marry Lord Sesshomaru when you get older?

Rin: Yes! Rin wants to stay with Lord Sesshomaru forever.

Morgan & Kagome: Kawaii!

Morgan: Okay then. So Sango, how heavy is the Hiraikotsu?

Sango: Um…well. I suppose it's about three times the weight of a broad sword. Maybe a bit more.

Morgan: I…I don't think any of the readers have ever held a broad sword.

Sango: Oh…how about a mace?

Morgan: No…what would you say the weight is in relation to a CD player

Sango: Um…I'm not familiar with that weapon.

Morgan: Nevermind -.-' Right then, Miroku! Just how many women have you bestowed your charms upon.

Miroku: Hmm…you know I never really counted. I suppose if you could that one whole village a while ago; and then that inn right before a met Inuyasha and Kagome for the second time, and that-

Sango: ;:death glare;:

Miroku: I mean ah…I don't know what you mean. ;:laughs nervously;:

Morgan: Sure you don't. Okay, this next question is from PeopleKityo. _Inuyasha: Have you ever tried anger management? Sesshomaru: I think you are quite cool. Kagome: I think you are pretty cool too. Sango: My friends really like you and I do to. STAY AWAY FROM THE PERVERT! Miroku: How much longer until your wind tunnel sucks you up? Rin: hands over chcolate __bar Jaken: Are you a toad or a booger?_

Rin: Uncle Inuyasha is still sleeping.

Morgan: Well let's let him nap for a little while longer. So Sesshomaru, you've got another admirer.

Sesshomaru: Another human wench.

Morgan: You're lucky you're pretty. And she thinks your cool too Kagome. Oh and she thinks you should stay away from The Pervert, Sango.

Sango: The pervert?

Morgan: I'm pretty sure she means Miroku.

Sango: Oh

Morgan, Sango, and Kagome: ;:glance over at Miroku;:

Miroku: Why do I feel as if everyone is against me?

Morgan: Don't be silly. No one's against you. Oh incidently she wants to know when your wind tunnel is gonna suck you up.

Miroku: ;:sweat drops;: How cold.

Morgan: Ah well you lose some, you… Anyway here's your vhocolate bar Rin. ;:hands overchocolate bar;:

Rin: Thank you, Miss Kityo!

Morgan: Kawaii! And Jake is temporarily out of order.

Inuyasha: ;:sits up;: What happened?

Morgan: Um…Kagome sat you so hard you passed out?

Inuyasha: ;:glares at Kagome;: What did you do that for?

Kagome: Morgan!

Morgan: You wanna tell him what really happened?

Kagome: …..

Morgan: That's what I thought. So on to the next question I suppose! This one is from Hououza. Very good reviewer, leaves on every chapter. I do love reviews. They're very motivational, better then Duracell and my therapist says-

Kagome: Um…the question?

Morgan: Oh fine, fine. _Inuyasha: if Kagome did marry one of the other guys would he consider going after Ayame? Kagome: How would her friends react if they saw a human Inuyasha?_

Inuyasha: Feh. Like anyone's gonna marry Kagome.

Kagome: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!

Inuyasha: No, wait! I meant-

Kagome: Inuyasha…sit!

Inuyasha: ;:hits the ground?;:

Morgan: ;:looks at Sesshomaru;:

Sesshomaru: ;:glares;: Don't even think about it, wench.

Morgan: I didn't say anything!

Sesshomaru: ;:lifts an eyebrow;:

Morgan: Mr. Suspicious. Okay, Kagome. Answer your part of the question.

Kagome: I suppose they'd be really curious…or worried after all the things I've told them about Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: You been talking about me?

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: ;:hits the ground again;:

Morgan: Ow…harsh. Okay this next question is from Culebra. _Jaken what exactly are you? And do you want to come visit me? I mean I probably the only person around who actually likes you. Although I do like Sesshomaru more than you but I bet you understand. I mean nobody compares to Sesshomaru. We could just sit and talk about him for awhile. And I have two last things to say Rin is the cutest living being in exisentence and that I love you Sesshomaru. Oh yeah InuYasha you suck for cutting off Sesshomaru's arm. I still haven't forgiven you for that. Meanie._

Inuyasha: What? What's with these people who like Sesshomaru?

Morgan: It's because he's hot. And plus he's the dangerous rebel who's cold because of some emotional scar and is really a cuddleable puppy inside. Girls like that?

Inuyasha: What about me?

Morgan: Ah…well you're the brash, loud mouthed two-timing jerk who usually doesn't have a sensitive bone in his body and should just get over it and pick a girl already.

Inuyasha: ……

Morgan: Well you asked! Anyway Jaken is still passed out because um…someone hit him with a bat. Don't know who though. Nope… But Sesshomaru you received another declaration of love.

Sesshomaru: These humans become vexing.

Morgan: Liar.

Sesshomaru: ;:glares;:

Morgan: Moving on! This is another one from PeopleKityo and it's…hey look it's giftsfor me!

All except Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken: YOU?

Morgan: ;:glares;: I'm an admired, appreciated, and loved persona too!

All except Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken: ;:Glance away;:

Morgan: I AM LOVABLE!

All except Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken: ;:sweat drop;:

Morgan: Anyway, back to the letter. _Morgan, here is a present for you for being such a good updater! Three spells and a wish! 1. Make another spirit command for any of the crew, which is 'heel'. It will bash them into a wall. 2. Turn Jaken into a firework 3. A Miroku spell. This will temperarily stop him from groping Sango for one full episode! And, use your brain for that wish!_

Miroku: Why do I feel apprehension?

Morgan: ;:evil laughter;:

All except Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken: ;:sweat drop again;:

Rin: Rin doesn't understand the joke.

Morgan: Let's see…I think I'll use the spirit command on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: WHAT? But I've already got Kagome sitting me!

Morgan: Guess you better behave then.

Inuyasha: ;:growls;:

Morgan: Heel.

Inuyasha: ;:slams into the wall;:

All except Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken: ;:wince;:

Morgan: That looked painful.

Sesshomaru: Once again my brother is made to look the fool by a mere human.

Morgan: Sit.

Sesshomaru: ;:snarls as he hits the ground;:

Morgan: Oh this is like being in a candy shop. And I suppose we can't do much to Jaken till he's conscious. And no gropping for you Miroku.

Miroku: But-

Sango: ;:glower;:

Miroku: I mean…I'd never do such a thing.

Morgan: Never suspected you would ;:sarcasm;: Now then for my wish. Hm……I know! I wish for the Pirates of The Carribean, Jack Sparrow version of Johnny Depp.

Jack Sparrow: ;:appears from thin air;:

Kagome & Morgan: ;:squeal;:

Sango: ;:eyes Jack;: Who's this?

Morgan: ;:clings to Jack Sparrow's arm;: He's mine! No touching!

Miroku: Maybe I should wear my hair like that?

Sango: For what purpose, houshi-sama?

Miroku: Uh…nothing…nothing at all

Jack Sparrow: What's all this then? Where's The Pearl gone?

Morgan: This is an interview. I brought you here…well a wish brought you here but it was my wish!

Jack Sparrow: Right…how do I get out then?

Morgan: Oh you need the key for that. Until then you're stuck here with everyone else. ;:clings tighter;:

Sesshomaru: I see nothing interesting about this human.

Morgan: Are you jealous Sesshy?

Jack Sparrow: Right you are, mate! Nothing special here. Can't all wear a white boa that well.

Sesshomaru: ;:eyes narrow;:

Jack Sparrow: ;:looks at Morgan;: So you'd be the one having this key, luv?

Morgan: He called me love. ;:melts;: Yep, but it's hidden

Jack Sparrow: Course it is. Bright girl, like you. Great hiding sport no doubt. Can't have it somewhere easily gotten to.

Morgan: ;:brain melts at compliment;: Course not. It's gotta be out of sight like in my shoe. Hypothetically!

Jack Sparrow: Right, right. So, hypothetically, which shoe would you rather hide it in, luv?

Morgan: My left. No, wait!

Jack Sparrow: ;:snatches off her right shoe and grabs the key;: Pleasure meeting you, luv ;:disappears;:

Morgan: Crap!

Inuyasha: Wait…if that was out way out…does that mean we're stuck here forever?

Morgan: Of course not. I keep a spare.

Miroku: I see…and would it be in the right shoe or left shoe.

Morgan: Nice try Miroku. Don't worry, you're not stuck here forever. But you will be here for another episode! Because that's all this time so join us yet again for part 6!

Everyone except Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken: 6?

Morgan: 6! G'night!


	14. Everyone Part6

Morgan: Welcome back to part six of Inuyasha Interviews!

Kagome: ;:sarcastic;: Yay

Morgan: Indeed!

Sango: Wait a moment. Why are you so happy all of the sudden? Just a moment ago you were crying about that Joey Deep person leaving.

Morgan: ;:grinds teeth;: Johnny Depp. And I don't know what you're talking about! He's not my type anyway! You got it? Do you deny this!

Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, & Miroku: ;:sweat drop;:

Morgan: Good. So let's go straight to... ;:snaps at the letter bag of doom appears;: The questions! This first one is from Patriotic Puppy. Oh my. _Kagome: Why do you sit Inuyasha so much! Is it THAT fun to go face-down in the dirt, bridge, whatever! IT'S TORTURE TO MY INU-CHAN! Miroku: Do you flirt with women to disguise your liking for guys? Sango: Why do you slap Miroku if you enjoy it when he flirts? Why not flirt back? Inuyasha: If falling in love with Jakotsu meant that he wouldn't have a need to kill you and your friends, would you? Sesshomaru: Are you annoyed that people want to marry you? I think your hot, like most other girls, but I don't wanna marry you. I want my Inu-chan, and if you don't like it, I say you're jealous, so stop complaining. Inusesshoku: Are you a pervert like Miroku, cold like Sesshomaru, and stubborn like Inuyasha, or do you just have their hot looks? Jaken: Again, why do you think Sesshomaru's gorgeous? Rin: Again, do you wanna marry Sesshomaru when you are older, seeing as he'll stay the same, being a demon_?

Kagome: These people are really curious.

Morgan: Indeed they are. She wants to know why you sit Inuyasha.

Kagome: Well I wouldn't sit him if he weren't such a jerk all the time!

Inuyasha: I wouldn't be a jerk if you weren't such an air head!

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Kagome wa-

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: ;:hits the ground;:

Morgan: I guess that answers that. So Miroku is your lecherous manner a cover up for a curved orientation.

Miroku: Is that what people think?

Morgan: Well...I don't know how many people. Might be a couple more. Never know

Miroku: ;:sweat drops;:

Morgan: ;:gasp!;: So it's true?

Miroku: Of course not!

Morgan: Hey, hey. No need to get defensive with me. To each his own.

Miroku: But I'm not!

Morgan: Sure, sure. So Sango-

Miroku: ;:sweat drops;:

Morgan: Why do you slap Miroku when you really like it when he gropes you?

Sango: Because I don't!

Morgan; But you get mad when he flirts with other women.

Sango: That's because...I...he...he's just a lecherous monk.

Morgan; So...if he weren't a lecherous monk you'd let him grope you

Sango: That's not what I-

Morgan: Sure it isn't. So Inuyasha _i_f falling in love with Jakotsu meant that he wouldn't have a need to kill you and your friends, would you?

Inuyasha: Jakotsu? In love?

Morgan: He's gots the hots for you

Inuyasha: ;:eye twitch;:

Morgan: Should I take that as a no?

Inuyasha: ;:twitch;:

Morgan: Right-O. Okay then. This part's for you Sesshy-kun. She wants to know if your annoyed that you've got so many suitors. Oh and she thinks your shmexy but she likes Inu better.

Kagome, Sango, & Miroku: She likes Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: ;:glares;: Is there a problem with that?

Morgan: Well like I said...to each his own. Or her own I guess. So Sessho-kun?

Sesshomaru: These humans who wish to marry me are an annoyance but of no account.

Morgan: You know if all men were like you...well...I don't think the world would be as popualted as it is.

Sesshomaru: Are you implying something, wench?

Morgan: Would I do that? Oh look! This part is for Inusesshoku!

Miroku: But he doesn't exist!

Morgan: So? That doesn't make him any less of a sex icon, thank you very much. And no, Inusesshoku is a combination of Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha's best qualities. He has Miroku's logic and intelligence, Sesshomaru's power and cool headed nature, and Inuyasha's...Inuyasha's...um...Inuyasha's...ears! Heh!

Inuyasha: WHAT?

Morgan: Well if you'd get some good qualities! I mean what am I suppose to say? You're not really bachelor of the year.

Inuyasha: ;:growls;:

Morgan: But we love you anyway. Heh. So Jaken, now that you're no longer out of order would you like to answer your question.

Jaken: Your treatment of me has been appalling! I demand that you-

Sesshomaru: Jaken. Be silent and answer the question.

Morgan: Why thank you, Sesshy-kun! So Jaken...ooo...why do you think Lord Sesshomaru is gorgeous?

Jaken: Wha?

All: ;:stare at Jaken;:

Jaken: I! That is to say...Lord Sesshomaru...I am Lord Sesshomaru's...I... ;:passes out;:

Morgan: We broke Jaken again. Oh well. Um Rin.. ;:glances over at Rin who has fallen asleep in the chair;: Okay, Rin is out of order now. Well I guess we'll just move on then. This next question is from SqUiRtLuVr. _InuYasha, why do you get enjoyment out of bothering Kagome's cat, Buyo? _

Kagome: Yea! Why are you always bothering Buyo?

Inuyasha: Feh! How should I know? He's just a cat!

Morgan: Well how would you like it if Kagome played with you that way? Like tugging at your ears and stuff?

Inuyasha: SHE DOES!

Morgan; Excuses, excuses. This next question is from Xero Reflux. ..Oh crap. _Sesshomaru: Lord Sesshomaru, How come you look more human than Inu Yasha does, but you are full demon? Other then the markings on your face and your claws, You appear human. Is this because of some special power you have that makes it so you can choose how much your demon heiritidge shows? Also, what is that energy whip move you have called? And, Whenever your lesser sibling, Inu Yasha, uses one of his "Special" moves, he is easily drained, but you have used that whip to take out twenty, if not more, opponets at once and not even be winded. Is this because your full-demon blood makes you so vastly more powerful? Or because of some training of some sort that you did? Inu Yasha: Inu Yasha, Lesser Sibling of Lord Sesshomaru and Un-worthy weilder of your fathers fang, How is it that you have the powerful Tetsiega, Several moderatly powerful allies, And yet you have nearly lost in every fight against Lord Seshomaru? I think that if you both fought with no outside interference, you would be dead in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. And, If you both fought in a hand-to-hand match, which is using only punches, kicks, ect. then Lord Sesshomaru's vastly superier speed and ability would easily allow him to win the fight. I do believe however, from what i have seen, that you do succed Lord Sesshomaru in only one aspect: Brute Strength. Which is, more or less, usless against one of Lord Seshomaru's skill. Also, how is it that Lord Seshomaru, having almost no contact with anyone other then a few like Jaken and Rin, Is so much more Graceful? Graceful in this case is quite a compliment, as it means that his movements are controlled and precise, but yours are sloppy and energy wasting._

Sesshomaru: Who is this person?

Morgan: ;:narrows her eyes;: Don't go falling in love just because he's bashing Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: ;:cracks a hand;:

Morgan: So... Why do you look so human?

Sesshomaru: This is not my true form.

Morgan: Oh right. The giant poodle is.

Sesshomaru: ;:glares;: Pardon?

Morgan: Nothing, nothing. So you choose to take this form?

Sesshomaru: It allows for easier travel.

Morgan: Uh-huh. And I think I know what your going to say but how come you can take out 20 guys at a time with one attack and Inuyasha gets pooped with one special attack?

Inuyasha: What was that?

Sesshomaru: I am a demon lord and Inuyasha is only a half breed. Enough said.

Inuyasha: You wanna take me on Sesshomaru?

Kagome: Sit.

Inuyasha: ;:hits the ground;:

Morgan: No fighting until after the interview. Now answer your question.

Inuyasha: I could take him out any time, any day! I don't need any help!

Morgan: You know your battles will probably always come out in stalemates since your swords are kinda like counterparts. You'll really never know who's truly stronger. Either it'll be a tie or you'll just...kill each other or something.

Inuyasha & Sesshomaru: ;:glare;:

Morgan: I was only saying!

Sango: I think you should keep things like that to yourself.

Morgan: Boys are so touchy. Alright, this next question is from Keena Kon _Sesshomaru: Would you mind if I took Rin off your hands for a while and take her to get some candy? She's just so adorable and I can't resist. Would you also tell Jaken that after he is of no more use to you you will kill him? Kagome: Why do you put up with Inuyasha if you think he's just okay? Sango: If Miroku wasn't such a lech would you kiss him?_

Sesshomaru: Both Rin and Jaken will remain with me until I choose to dismiss them.

Morgan: Aw! Your being over protective of Rin and...Jaken?

Sesshomaru: For the moment they are both useful to me.

Morgan: You should write greeting cards.

Sesshomaru: ;:arches an eyebrow;:

Morgan: So why do you put up with Inuyasha if he's just okay, Kagome-chan?

Kagome: Well we do still have to find the jewel shards

Inuyasha: What? Well if that's all your here for I can do it myself!

Kagome: Oh can you? I thought I was your little jewel detector!

Inuyasha: I didn't mean that okay!

Kagome: In...Inuyasha...

Morgan: ;:gestures for cameras to zoom in;:

Kagome: ;:blushes and turns away;: I guess he's...more then okay.

Morgan: Wow. We defiantly need to write these quotes down and send them to hallmark. So sango, would you kiss a non-lechy Miroku?

Sango: That's no relevant

Morgan: Are you going to start that again?

Sango: ;:innocently;: start what?

Miroku: I think Sango has been in this room with Morgan to long

Morgan & Sango: Are you trying to imply something, monk?

Miroku: ;:sweat drops;: Nothing

Morgan: This question is from artemis347 and it's for Sesshy. _If you were in Kagome's time what would you do? We don't really have demons and what job would you take?_

Sesshomaru: My brother's wench's time?

Kagome: Stop calling me that!

Morgan: We had this question before. You'd probably work for some top secret government agency and be like...James Bond or something.

Sesshomaru: ;:lifts an eyebrow;:

Morgan: Don't look at me in that tone of voice. I don't know how to explain it! This next question comes from Sock Rocker. _Inuyasha: KISS KAGOME! NOW! MUAHAHA! Oh and my friend Kampasi loves you! Also, does it tickle when people rub your ears? Kagome: Is high school really that hard? Oh- hey! MAYBE IF YOU GOT A TUTOR! For the days you came home from Fuedal Japan? And he could be wicked hot, and it would make a love... umn.. like quadrangle or something. It would make Inu-chan jealous. I'm sure. Sesshomaru: Howdy! I got my friend a t-shirt with you on it for her Birthday! Sango/Miroku: Stop avoiding the question! You guys gotta end up together and spawn cute little Miroku's and Sango's! All: Would you mind singing Happy Birthday to my friend? Her name is Haley and she's turning 15. She's going to a different school than most of us and we're all gonna miss her._

Inuyasha: Gah! I'm not kissing her!

Kagome: And what's wrong with me!

Inuyasha: You...I didn't...

Kagome: Just forget it!

Inuyasha: Jeez, what's your problem?

Kagome: Sit

Inuyasha: ;:hits the ground;:

Morgan: Just never learns. Okay Kagome your part of the question. Is high school really that hard. ;:snorts;: I could answer that question.

Kagome: Well I'm just flunking all my subjects now. It's just that I get so distracted and it's really hard to understand things when you're never there when they're explained.

Morgan: So why don't you get a tutor?

Kagome: ;:laughs sheepishly;: Well with the time I'd spend with a tutor I could just get the notes from Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

Morgan: True. And there's always Hojo.

Kagome: ;:blush;:

Morgan: And apparently she got her friend a shirt with you on it Sesshy-kun

Sesshomaru: Why is my visage being placed on these human's apparel?

Morgan: Do we have to go through the 'you're pretty' thing again? So when are you and Miroku gonna start spawning, Sango-chan?

Sango: little...Mirokus?

Morgan & Kagome: ;:blink in realization then gasp in horror;:

Miroku: I don't understand what they're adverse to

Inuyasha: You need it spelled out monk?

Miroku: ;:sighs;:

Morgan: Now we have to sing happy birthday to her friend!

Sango: Happy Birthday?

Morgan: It's a song.

Miroku: I've never heard of this song before.

Morgan: I suppose you wouldn't. That's alright, I'll teach it to you guys then you can sing it.

Sesshomaru: I don't sing, wench.

Morgan: Come on, Sesshy-kun

Sesshomaru: ;:glares;:

Morgan: Oh fine. Well we'll find something for you to do.

--------2 Hours Later-------

Morgan: Alright then... ;:eye twitching;: Have we got it right now?

Miroku: I believe so.

Inuyasha: Feh. This is stupid.

Morgan: Shut up and do it!

Sango: I don't think she's in a good mood.

Morgan: Yea well...you dealing with you people.

Sesshomaru: ;:holding a birthday cake;: Why do I have this, wench?

Morgan: Because if you won't sing you're going to do something productive. Now, everyone on the count of three. 1...2...3...

All except Sesshomaru, the seeping Rin, and still unconscious Jaken: ;:off tune;: Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear...dear...

Morgan: Haley! Her name is Haley!

All Except Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken: Happy Birthday dear Haley, Happy birthday to you.

Morgan: See, that wasn't so hard was it?

Sesshomaru: What do I do with this thing?

Morgan: ;:eyes the cake then snatches it;: I'll...find something to do with it... Okay, this next question is from Water-Goddess-Inu-Luver1. _Inuyasha, why do you purr when Kagome rubs your ears? Sango, we all know that you love Miroku, so why don't you just tell him that. Sesshoumaru, do you ever show your emotions, cause I know you do from some mangas I read._

Inuyasha: I don't purr!

Morgan: You sure?

Inuyasha: ;:glowers;:

Morgan: Just asking! So Sango, are you gonna tell Miroku you love him?

Miroku: Yes Sango! Confess your true feelings!

Sango: My...my true feelings?

Miroku: Yes! Come Sango, no more deception between us. ;:opens arms as if to embrace her but ends up groping her;:

Sango: Pervert! ;:bashes him with hiraikotsu;:

Morgan: Right. Your questions is forfeit now.

Sango: ;:drily;: Thank you

Morgan: No problem. Okay Sesshy. Do you ever show your emotions? Hey! We had a talk about this!

Sesshomaru: I do not have emotions.

Morgan: Anger is an emotion you know! is from Alright this next question is from moonmagicks. _Kagome, how do you manage to keep your temper in check with InuYasha! InuYasha, why do you act so hard-headed! I mean, you are very understanding... at times. Sango, what IF Kohaku was somehow spared, what would you do? I mean, Naraku's still alive and all. Miroku, why don't you ever learn your lesson? Jaken, I'm just wondering, how old are you and how long have you served Sesshomaru? _

Inuyasha: ;:snorts;: She never keeps her temper

Kagome: What? That was my question not yours!

Inuyasha: It was a stupid question.

Kagome: You're one to talk about tempers

Inuyasha: Yea, well at least I don't run home every time I get upset! ;:doing a bad impression of Kagome;: I'm going home...stupid

Kagome: Inuyasha sit.

Inuyasha: ;:hits the ground;:

Morgan: ;:shakes her head;: hard to believe Inuyasha has an understanding bone in his body. Okay Sango, what if Kohaku got free while Naraku was still alive.

Sango: I still have to kill Naraku, to avenge my village.

Morgan: You people and your, avenging thing.

Inuyasha & Sango: ;:glares;:

Morgan: But it's...heh...very honorable. So how old are you Jaken?

Jaken: ;:clears his throat;: I am several centuries old. However there is no need for a demon to record his age.

Morgan: You're finished.

Jaken: ;:hushes;:

Morgan: Good frog. This question is from Inuyasha's.Girl.4eva. _Inuyasha: Can u ditch Kagome and come live with me? Kagome: Why don't you just kill Kikyo already? If you don't she'll take Inuyasha to hell which I'm pretty sure you wont like. Sango: If I had a way to save Kohaku would you marry Miroku?_

Inuyasha & Kagome: Live with her?

Morgan: Yep. Inuyasha has admirers too. It's the ears I think.

Sesshomaru: His ears are the mark of a half demon. There is nothing remarkable about them.

Morgan: Don't be jealous, Sesshy-kun.

Sesshomaru: ;:glares;:

Morgan: So Kagome, would you kill Kikyo?

Kagome: Of course not! I mean...I don't want...I just...I could never kill Kikyo.

Morgan: Your just too nice for your own good. Okay Sango, if it would save Kohaku would you marry Miroku.

Sango: That would never-

Morgan: STOP THAT!

Sango: ;:blinks innocently;:

Morgan: Well two can play that game! Cuz this is the end of Part 6!

All except Rin & Sesshy: Really?

Morgan: Yep! So stay tuned for part 7!

All except Rin and Sesshomaru: ;:anime fall;:

Morgan: Till next time!


	15. Everyone Part7

Morgan: Welcome to Part Seven of Inuyasha Interviews!

Kagome: When is this going to end?

Morgan: Who knows? So lets go straight to ;:snaps and the letter bag of doom appears;: The questions. This first question is from yusukelover13. _Miroku: Can I bear your child? Please? Or marry you? Sango: Besides Miroku, you're my favorite character, so don't get jealous if he says yes, ok! Inuyasha: I'll give you ramen if you kiss Kagome! Kagome: If he doesn't kiss you, SIT him! Sesshy: Um...I don't like you very much. So I don't have a question for you. Rin: You are so Kawaii!_

Miroku: So who is this young lady?

Sango: ;:growls;:

Miroku: ;:sweat-drops;: I mean...of course not. I would never dream of accepting such an offer. ;:sighs dejectedly;:

Morgan: You are so whipped. Inuyasha, if you kiss Kagome you get Ramen.

Inuyasha: What's with all this people telling me to kiss Kagome?

Morgan: I dunno. We crave fan service I guess.

Inuyasha: I'm not kissing her infront of all these strangers!

Morgan: So...you'd kiss her if you were alone?

Inuyasha: I...She...That's none of your bussiness.

Morgan: Kagome?

Kagome: ;:blushes and turns away;: He can do what he wants.

Morgan: Oh my. Well I guess we'll just go on then um...here's some cookies for Rin and...a confession of dislike for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: ;:glowers;:

Morgan: It's not from me! It's from her! ;:hands Rin the cookies;:

Rin: Thank you!

Morgan: Kawaii! Okay, this question is from Hououza and it's for...me!

Inuyasha: What's so interesting about you?

Morgan: You know what... ;:grins evilly;: Heel

Inuyasha: Wha- ack! ;:slams into the wall;:

Miroku, Kagome, and Sango: ;:sweat drop;:

Morgan: Heh, heh. Forgot I could do that now. Okay then, my question. _Morgan, where did you come up with the idea for this series?_ Actually, it was because of this project we had to do in school which involved doing a talk show with the characters from the novel we'd just read.

Kagome: What novel?

Morgan: Lord of the Flies

Kagome: Oh I read that!

Sango: ;:looks at Miroku;: Lord of the flies?

Miroku: I haven't heard of it either.

Morgan: I hated that book! I think all those little boys needed a long time out! Give me Jane Eyre or The Golden Compass or A Game of Thrones any day. But, we are not here to discuss my literary preferences. We are here to delve into the private lives of you guys! So lets move on to the next question.

Sango: Do you get the feeling she's very quick to make us reveal everything but doesn't herself?

Inuyasha: I get it.

Morgan: This next question is from KarmaDreamz. _Miroku: Will you marry me? Haha. You're so cute! Sango: Do you ever think your too macho? I mean like...god. Take the groping as a compliment! Means he likes you! Kind of a perverted way of showing it...but still! Inu Yasha: You two-timing...I mean. What's the point of being in love with a dead person? I know you still have feelings for her...but it's CREEPY! My question for you is will you marry Kagome right there, right now? Sesshomaru: C'mon you have the bad boy thing working for you, it's great! But is it true that your allergic to chocolate? Rin: You want to be forever and ever with Sesshy baby right? But when you were alone with Kohaku did you have any feelings for him? Or was the whole him trying to kill you a turn off? Kagome: You watch televison before you had to go back and forth to be with Inu Yasha right? What was your favorite televison show? Morgan: Who do you think is more Kawaii? Shippo or Rin? Jaken: Try Mentos...it'll freshen up your breath! But is it true you love Rin as a mother? Jack Sparrow: Will YOU marry me?_

Miroku: Ah, how can I dissapoint a young lady?

Sango: ;:glower;:

Miroku: But of course I must! Heh, heh

Morgan: Whipped. Okay Sango, she thinks your macho

Sango: I-

Miroku: Nonesense! ;:steps up beside Sango;: Sango is a delicate and lovely flower.

Sango: ;:blushes;: Houshi-sama

Kagome: Ow! ;:glares at Inuyasha;: Why can't you say things like that?

Inuyasha: Wha?

Miroku: ;:gropes Sango;:

Sango: ;:growls and hits him with the hiraikotsu;:

Kagome: Nevermind

Morgan: So Inuyasha, will you marry Kagome?

Inuyasha: MARRY HER? I'm not marrying her!

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit

Morgan: You know you should just start doing that automatically from now on whenever a question like that comes up. Just to cut out the middle stuff. But while we're on you anyway Kagome, what's your favorite t.v. show.

Kagome: Um...I guess I like game shows.

Morgan: ...game...shows?

Kagome: ;:nods;: I just think they're fun to watch.

Morgan: O...kay then. Sesshy, are you allergic to chocolate?

Sesshomaru: Chocolate?

Morgan: Oh right, you probably don't know what chocolate is. ;:snaps and a box of chocolates appears;: Here you go!

Sesshomaru: ;:eyes box;:

Morgan: Is there a problem?

Sesshomaru: What is in there?

Morgan: It's candy! Why would I pet anything in it? Are you saying you don't trust me.

Sesshomaru: ;:lifts an eyebrow;:

Morgan: I'm hurt...I'm offended...I...I ;:bursts into tears;:

Sesshomaru: ;:takes chocolate and eats it;: ...

Morgan: ;:tears dissapear;: Well I guess your not allergic.

Sesshomaru: ;:reaches out to take another;:

Morgan: ;:jerks box back;: No, no. These are mine. Okay Rin-chan, how do you feel about Kohaku?

Rin: ;:blushes;: Rin...Rin likes Kohaku. And wants to be his friend.

Morgan: Aw. Young love. Okay the next question is mine. Um...I think Rin. You can't beat that third person thing. Alright Jaken, do you love Rin as a mother?

Jaken: Of course not! She's no more then a human brat.

Rin: Master Jaken?

Jaken: ;:turns away;: However it is my responsibility to protect her so I do not want her to get hurt.

Rin: ;:giggles;:

Morgan: You people have feelings issues. Alright the next ques-

Sango: Wait a second. Wasn't there a question for that Jordan Depth person?

Morgan: Johnny...Depp. ;:scans letter;: Oh you're right. Wha? No! Johnny Depp is mine! Mine!

Sesshomaru: You will stop your discussion of the human man.

Morgan: You just don't like him cuz he made fun of your fluff.

Sesshomaru: ;:glares;:

Morgan: Never mind, never mind. Okay, this next question is from Oo.Summers.oO. _Sesshomaru: Why are you such a cold-hearted egotistical power hungry individual? Would it kill you for two seconds to show some emotion? You know you aren't that big n' tough. I could take you down any day. Besides you are only like foot tall on my TV screen. I say bring it on Fluffy! Inuyasha: Can I touch your ears? Will you marry me? Kagome: Is there anyone else in your time that you like? Sango: Kudos to you girl! Oh if Kirara had kittens can I have one? Miroku: What would you do if Sango decided to marry another man and bear his children?_ Ooh, Sesshy, I think your being called out.

Sesshomaru: I have no intention of fighting this human.

Morgan: Scared?

Sesshomaru: ;:growls, cracking a hand;:

Morgan: Ah well, doesn't matter anyway. Can't go anywhere until we finish the interviews! Oh goodness, Inuyasha got another marriage proposal.

Inuyasha: What are you so shocked for?

Morgan: Are you going to say yes?

Inuyasha: I...of course not!

Morgan: Well then you shouldn't care, should you. So Kagome, do you have a crush on anyone back in our time?

Kagome: Not really. Besides I barely home anyway.

Morgan: True. Okay Sango, she wants to know if she could have one of Kirara's kittens if she has them.

Sango: Well I don't know. I wouldn't want to take Kirara's kittens away from her when they're young. But once their old enough I suppose, if it's alright with Kirara.

Morgan: I want one too!

Sango: Erm...

Morgan: So what would you do is Sango married another guy, Miroku.

Miroku: I would wish her the best of happiness.

Sango: ;:glances at Miroku then looks away:

Morgan: You know, sometimes your very insightful Miroku-kun. Alright, this next question is from LHTZS0114_. Sesshomaru: I think you're starting to like Morgan. Do you? An as hot as you are I always thought you are cold harted creep. No wait Inu's the creepy one, clay pot loving creep. Sango: Accept the gropping just once, I'm sure it Miroku wont dare to go any further. Miroku: If you know Sango's gonna keep beating you with her boomerang thing Why do you keep groping her? Have you ever tried romancing her without the groping? Ohh and know the perfect kinda music for you; Reggaeton, it's Puerto Rican and it involves a lot of touching. Wont go into more details, Rin's probably there. Kagome: Since Inuyasha is such a creep you should just give yourself a break from him and date other guys. I'm sure you could find hotter guys and nicer guys than him. Inuyasha: I'm starting to hate you. You sometimes call Kagome stupid when you're the stupid one. And you love Kikyo, puhlease she's dead and so depressive. Sometimes I wish I could just get into the TV and kill her myself. Morgan: Please sit Sesshomaru 3 times. Or at least 2. Oh and I loved that combination of Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru: I hold no affection for the wench.

Morgan: What? Number one, I am not a wench and number two, you adore me. Admit it!

Sesshomaru: ;:lifts an eyebrow;:

Morgan: Sesshomaru, sit.

Sesshomaru: ;:snarls as he hits the ground;:

All except Rin and Sesshomaru: ;:sweat drop;:

Miroku: Did that seem...familiar to you?

Sango: Now that you mention it...

Morgan: Alright Sango, why don't you just accept Miroku's groping?

Sango: ;:glares;:

Morgan: Don't give me that. It's not my question! Okay Miroku, why don't you try romancing Sango instead of groping her since it get's you pummeled anyway.

Miroku: I am merely attempting to make my intentions known. My hand seems to have a mind of it's own.

Morgan: Uh-huh. And I'd tell you just where that mind is but Rin is here.

Rin: Rin doesn't understand.

Morgan: And we're going to keep it that way, dear. So Kagome, why don't you break up with Inuyasha, whom she doesn't like by the way.

Kagome: Break...break up? But we're not even going out!

Morgan: Yes you are!

Kagome: But we're not!

Morgan: You spend all day and night with him. He rescues you from other guys. He gets violently jealous, you keep him and your friends apart, and he's unaware of your emotions and instead focuses on only his own. Kagome...your dating.

Kagome: ;:sweat drop;:

Morgan: Righty then. And the last part is...for me to sit Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: ;:glares;: You will not.

Morgan: Just once more. We can't disappoint fans.

Sesshomaru: Wench...

Morgan: Sit.

Sesshomaru: ;:hits the ground;:

Morgan: See? That wasn't so bad.

Sesshomaru: ;:growls;: Morgan.

Morgan: And we're back to using my name again! The sit was good for you!

Sesshomaru: ;:hits the ground again;:

Morgan: Oops! That was totally a mistake! Heh...heh... On to the next question! This one's from DestinyManifested and it's for Sesshy and Sango. _What do you think about the fics where you two are together?_

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha: Sango and Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: They will stop linking my name with that of the monk's wench.

Morgan: Why do all girls have to be some guy's wench?

Sesshomaru: It's what they are.

Morgan: Uh-huh...Who's wench is Rin?

Sesshomaru: ...

Morgan: Exactly! Moving right along. This question is from Inu-and-Kags. _Inuyasha: WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FORGET YOUR STUPID WAYS AND ADMIT YOU LIKE KAGOME! Kagome: Do you enjoy sitting Inuyasha? It sounds like fun._

Inuyasha: Mind your own business!

Morgan: heel

Inuyasha: ;:hits the wall;:

Morgan: No screaming at the readers. Okay, Kagome, do you enjoy sitting Inuyasha?

Kagome: Well...I wouldn't sit him if he just would stop being such a jerk sometimes!

Morgan: Understandable. This next question is from Yautja Jedi Marine. _Sesshomaru: You think humans are weak? Dude, I've got two words for you: Jet Li. Inuyasha: Kikyo is and undead sadist who wants to drag you to hell, and Kagome is a sweet young girl who loves you. Tell me again why you being such a flip-flop? Miroku: Do the words 'Vow of Chastity' mean anything to you? Rin: Could you do me a favor and talk some sense into Sesshomaru? Jaken: Are you a Kappa or a Toad? Kagome: How do you keep the mosquitoes from biting your legs in the feudal era? Sango: Could a hanyou ever be a demon slayer?_

Sesshomaru: Who is this Jet Li, person?

Morgan: He's a movie star who does his own stunts.

Sesshomaru: Another human, of no concern.

Morgan: Well I dunno. He's really good...but I suppose you do still have that light whip thingy. Okay Inuyasha, why are you flip flopping.

Inuyasha: Feh! I'm not talking about this.

Morgan: You're a very stubborn individual. Okay Miroku...well the answer to this question is obvious. No.

Miroku: Vow of chastity?

Sango, Kagome, and Morgan: ;:sweat drop;:

Morgan: Right. Alright Rin, I'd ask you your question but I don't think Sesshomaru would understand sense if it painted itself blue and danced naked on his boa.

Sesshomaru: Are you implying something, wench?

Morgan: Of course not. Would I do that? Of course not! So Jaken, are you a kappa or a toad?

Jaken: I am neither! How dare you associate me with a common water demon or filthy-

Morgan: ;:snaps and the muzzle appears yet again;: All we needed was a simple no. Okay Kagome, how do you keep the bugs at bay?

Kagome: Um...we'll I bring bug spray with me from home.

Morgan: Well, that makes sense. And Sango, could a hanyou ever be a demon slayer?

Sango: I suppose it wouldn't be unheard of, if they wanted to.

Morgan: Okay. This next question is from The Huntress. _Inuyasha: How do you think your father would feel about you fighting Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru: Ha! You do like Morgan, don't you? I dare you to kiss her!_

Inuyasha: What do you mean how my father would feel?

Morgan: Well you have to admit I don't think he wanted his sons fighting each other.

Sesshomaru: Our father's wishes no long are an issue.

Morgan: Trying to win sons of the year, are we?

Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: ;:glare;:

Morgan: Just joking. Well that's all the time we have for today. Join us next-

Kagome: Wait a second! There was another question!

Morgan: No there wasn't.

Sango: Kagome's right. There was a second part of the letter.

Miroku: Indeed, it was for Sesshomaru I believe.

Morgan: I don't know what your talking about.

Kagome: ;:snatches letter from Morgan;:

Morgan: Wha? Give that back!

Kagome: ;:reads letter then start giggling;:

Sango: What's so funny Kagome?

Kagome: ;:hands Sango the letter;:

Morgan: Wait, wait!

Sango: Oh my.

Miroku: What is it?

Kagome: She's daring Sesshomaru to kiss Morgan.

All: ;:look at Sesshomaru and Morgan;:

Morgan: Don't look at me like that! We're out of time anyway so...

Miroku: Oh? What about disappointing fans?

Morgan: It's out of my hands.

Kagome: Wait a moment-

Morgan: Nope can't! Would love to do it but...well...that's all we can do today! Join us next time for part 8!

Sango: Hey-

Morgan: Till next time! ;:snaps and all lights cut out;:


End file.
